The Fight for Her Heart
by emiko150
Summary: PPGD based An all-out fight to the death for Blossom's heart between Brick and Dexter. Please R&R first story! BrickxBlossomxDexter
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Whooo first story! Probably bad though, anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

The Fight for her Heart

Chapter 1

BAM!

"nah nah nah nah nah! You can't catch me!" said a green eyed boy running away from a green eyed girl

"BUTCH!!" yelled the green eyed girl toward the green eyed boy… or Butch. Her expression was well, the expression of a pissed off girl.

"Yes Butterbutt?" Butch teased Buttercup by changing her name a bit to just piss her off more. Obviously he has never heard of the phrase _hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off_.

Their blue siblings just watched as Buttercup was sitting on top of Butch, strangling him, demanding him to say "uncle", while Butch just ignored her and stuck his tongue out at her.

However, the reds far from both of their siblings were circling each other, analyzing each other like they always would.

Suddenly both lunged at each other simultaneously only to have them collide then separate again.

"Why do you have to keep doing this, Brick?" the red-headed girl asked (or Blossom if you've already noticed duh…)

"Why do you have to be a goody-two-shoes, babe?" the boy retorted, the term of endearment set off Blossom's temper as he knew it would and when her temper is set off, she gets distracted which is what he was aiming for.

All Blossom had to answer that was a pink streak behind her, her fist raised, flying toward Brick. He smirked at this knowing that she would do this and blocked, dodged, and countered all of her moves.

"I know all your moves, babe. Why do you even bother? After all, I'm pretty much the better version of you." he told her as he forced her into a corner of a building.

"I'LL SAVE YOU BLOSSOM!!" an unknown voice shouted out of nowhere.

_Oh, great, it's dorkster again._ Brick thought.

Since Butch had hid away from Buttercup he thought that he would help his red-headed brother a little and saw Dexter running to Blossom's rescue… again. Butch had grown quite annoyed of the boy barging in on their fights so he did what he thought would be funny. He stuck out his foot as Dexter came running.

He tripped and, like in most mangas and animes and such, the thing that could never really happen in real life happened: Dexter fell on top of Blossom with their lips locked.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Ok, so maybe seeing Dexter on top of Blossom kissing her may have ticked me off a little. _A LITTLE_. But, hey, you would too, if you saw a disgusting public display of affection even if it WAS accidental. See, but that only ticked me off a little. What ticked me off _A LOT_ was that she responded to it. While he was on top of her, when she was fighting, IN FRONT OF MY FACE.

I turned to Butch. He was the only one besides Boomer who knew I got funny feelings when Blossom was around. "What the hell was that?"

Butch was still on the ground laughing and he asked me "What do you mean 'What the hell was that?' It's the funniest thing ever!" he laughed some more then, I guess realization hit him when he looked up again to see a vein popping at the top of my head. "Oh… that's right… you like Blossom."

"I DON'T LIKE BLOSSOM!" I said a little too loud.

It caused Bubbles to whisper something to Boomer who just said nothing, when he should've been fighting with her. Ugh, and then there was Buttercup who looked at me like I was crazy. And last, there was Butch, smirking at me with a smirk that says, "I know something you don't know." Which is highly unlikely, because I _am_ the smartest of the Rowdyruff boys.

Dexter was smirking at me. I read his mind because well, because I could!

_Heh, the dimwit, it's obvious that Blossom is in love with me. What a poor guy, he thinks he has a chance with her._

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled and tried to pounce on him only to be stopped by Blossom.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she half asked, half yelled at me.

"I… I… I'M OUT OF HERE!" I yelled in her face then flew off.

Butch and Boomer followed me as soon as I took off.

* * *

**Dexter's POV**

That Brick really is a dimwit, he thought that Butch's foot caused me to trip and kiss Blossom? No way, I took it as a chance and seeing Brick's ticked off face every once in a while is very amusing, rather than his laid-back, I don't give a sh what you think expression.

This doesn't mean that I have anything against him, it's just I'm in love with Blossom, and he gets in the way most of the time, so whatever. Maybe we would be good friends if he wasn't going after Blossom. MAYBE. The chances were very slim though.

"Ummm… Dexter? Dexter? DEXTER!"

"Whoa wha?" I said as I was snapped out of my thoughts by Blossom.

"Gosh, Dexter, thinking too much isn't very good if you can't hear me when I call you."

"S-sorry." I answered

"It's all right." Her face was still a little flushed. "Uh… about earlier, I um…" she stuttered, "I'm sorry.

"Don't be." I answered, I wanted to look cool in front of her.

"Um… well, see you tomorrow at school." she said and flew off.

* * *

**The next day…  
(Normal point of view by the way, or Omniscient :P)**

"Let's see, oh!" the teacher said as she read her attendance sheet, "class, we have 3 new students, please welcome them."

Boomer came in with a dazed expression on his face, as if in deep thought.

One gasp was heard, the rest were ooh's from girls.

Butch came in smirking searching the room then smirked wider when he saw Buttercup. "What up, Butterbutt?"

Buttercup looked up and scowled, the others in the class gasped at how courageous the boy was to say something like that to the hot-head, Buttercup.

Brick came in with a scowl, searching too. He spotted Dexter, who smirked at him and passed a note to Blossom because he was on the other side of the room, the note made her blush for some reason.

Brick's scowl deepened and he almost pounced when the teacher rudely interrupted.

"Ok, these three are…" the teacher waited.

"Boomer." Boomer said looking bored.

"Butch." Butch said still smirking.

"Brick." Brick said, not breaking his gaze from Dexter and Blossom.

"Ok… now where to put you…" she thought for a second, "Boomer, you can sit behind… Princess."

Boomer walked over to his seat behind Princess who kept trying to flirt with him, but he just looked out the window that was next to Bubbles, so she thought that he was staring at him and looked at her feet.

"Butch, you can sit behind… Billy. Oh, my, that's where Mandy sits… where is that girl? Then you can sit next to… Buttercup, since you two are already friends." she told him. This made him smirk more.

"WHAT!? OH, HE-ELL NO! I AM **NOT** SITTING NEXT TO THAT F--ING EGO-TISTIC, MACHO BASTARD!" she yelled.

"MISS UTONIUM! I mean… Ms. Utonium, please refrain from profanity." she said trying to get her tone back to normal.

Butch sat next to Buttercup, and the two had a glaring/smirking contest.

Now, all that's left is… where to put you, Mr. Brick."

… _Mr. Brick…?_ Brick thought to himself.

"All right, you can sit behind Blossom, so she can show you around." she said.

Brick inwardly smirked at this, then inwardly tried to kick Dexter's butt with his mind, which he probably could, when Dexter's hand shot up.

"Excuse me, Miss Meryl, but could Brick sit behind me instead, I'll show him around the school, so it won't bother Blossom." Blossom smiled at him and mouthed _thank you_ in his direction. He mouthed _you're welcome_ back.

Brick really wanted to kill Dexter, but then there would be a lot of questions that he didn't want to answer.

So, Brick took the seat next to Dexter reluctantly.

Brick looked up when Dexter passed him a note.

_You're really mistaken if you think I'm going to give blossom up that easily._

Brick looked at the paper and wrote back.

_Bring it on, Dexter. Anytime, anywhere, I'll beat your ass at anything._

Soooo, was it any good? It's my first story, so I'm new at this.

Please, if you do flame, not too mean.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

Review please! I'll continue it later. (if i get reviews plz?)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Battle 1: The Love Quiz

Haha! The second chapter!

Brick: This story's so pointless, it's obvious that I'm gonna win!

Dexter: I beg to differ, hoodlum

Brick: Who are you calling a hoodlum, dorkster!?

Blossom: Hey, since when did you guys hate each other so much?

Dexter: Ever since he started putting the moves on y –

Brick tackled Dexter.

Brick (whispering): You idiot! We're not supposed to tell her!

Dexter: I'm not! Gosh, you're so violent!

Brick: Why I oughtta… if Blossom wouldn't get sad, I would kill you!

Dexter: Bring it on, Hoodlum!

Brick: I AM NOT A HOODLUM!

me: umm… ok, while those two are in their… heated discussion, would someone read the disclaimer?

Bubbles: kenish1406 does not own the powerpuff girls or ppgd or anything else!

Chapter 2  
Battle 1: The Love Quiz

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles said running up to her. "Look at this! There's a quiz to see what kind of guy is right for you!"

At the words "guy is right for you", Dexter and Brick's head shot in that direction.

"Hm, I guess I could try it." Blossom said.

"OK!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "Question 1: Would you rather have a bad boy or a good guy?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I guess I would pick a bad boy, just because good guys can get boring." Blossom answered.

Brick smirked while Dexter felt his heart sank.

Score

Brick: 1

Dexter: 0

"All right, Question 2: Which is more important to you? Brains or brawn?" She asked.

"Well, if I had to think about it, I'd choose brains. Just so we can be on the same page when I talk to him." she answered.

Brick and Dexter smirked.

They looked at each other.

"Why the hell are you smirking, dorkster? She said she likes brains." he told him with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm smarter than you dumbass." he retorted.

"Well, you know it would be great if he had both," they heard from Blossom.

"HAH!" Brick yelled in Dexter's face which was too loud again.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at him strangely then turned back. Brick was redder than his cap.

_That's why I'm smarter than you_ Brick heard.

"Why you little – I can read minds you know!" he whispered angrily to Dexter.

"Shh!" Dexter whispered back.

Score:

Brick: 2

Dexter: 0

**Brick's POV**

Heh, I'm in the lead, as I knew I would. That dorkster doesn't have a chance.

"Question 3: Would you rather have someone who's shy or someone headstrong?" we heard Bubbles ask Blossom.

Blossom put her finger on her chin for a moment, she probably didn't realize how adorable she – WAIT I'm a Rowdyruff, I do not say girly words like "adorable" no matter how much she is. Ok, I'm ok.

"Well, I guess I'd rather have a shy guy because I think that's kind of cute." Blossom said.

Brick and Dexter didn't know who won that one, so they went into debate into what has made them seem shy before.

"I've believed in cooties only because I was shy," said Brick.

"That's bull," Dexter answered back, "you believed in cooties because you were childish!"

"Not true!"

"Ya it is!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

By now, we were getting weird looks from everyone in the classroom. It took 5 full minutes of arguing for us to notice and stop arguing. We'll let that point go.

"OK, this is a pretty good one! Which of these qualities are fine with you; rank them from _fine, tolerable, unattractive, and not a chance._" Bubbles said.

"Wow, this magazine is really interesting," Blossom said, "Ok, go ahead, ask away."

"Jealousy"

"Tolerable."

Dexter and Brick let out a sigh of relief.

Bubbles wrote it down.

"Possessive"

Brick and Dexter looked at each other. Isn't that why they were going through this battle: they were too possessive of her for their own good?

"Fine"

They smiled happily.

Bubbles scribbled it on the magazine.

"Flirtatious"

"Not a chance"

I looked at Dexter with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Dexter half yelled, half asked.

"Oh, please, flirt, I've seen you try and send messages to her, 'So, you like comic books?' Isn't that the only reason she started to hang out with you?" I answered smugly.

"That… THAT DOESN'T COUNT! I was just trying to get to know her!" he tried to yell by whispering, "Besides, how do you know?" he asked.

I pointed to my head. Mind reader. I was still smiling smugly because I knew it ticked him off. Man, I love me.

"Well, what about when you used terms of endearment, which you still do!" he yelled in my face.

"See, that's not as bad, 'So, you like comic books' translates to 'will you go out with me'." I said.

Score

Brick: 3

Dexter: 0 **(A/N: Dang, Dexter you better step up your game! lol)**

Bubbles also wrote it down.

**Dexter's Point of View**

"Ok, that's the end of that one. Let's see now. Question 4: What really turns you off?" she asked.

"When the guy's too bossy."

We didn't know who to give that point to.

"You're leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, you're obviously bossy," I told him.

"Ya! Well, you're… you're leader of almost all the clubs in the school!" he retorted back. You have to admit that retort was pretty pathetic. "Besides, just because I'm leader of the Rowdyruff Boys doesn't mean I'm bossy!"

"Really? Let's think what you've done for the past 5 years."

_**Flashback (Brick, 5 years old)**_

_**"Boomer! Go get Butch and me some candy!" a scraggly voice said.**_

_**"Why do I have to? Make Butch get it, boss!" came a rather immature voice.**_

_**"Not a chance! Leader boy told you to get it, now go!" came Butch's deep voice.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"See? You were super bossy, making Boomer get that candy, because of that he got captured!" Dexter said.

"Shut up, you, I was 5."

"Whoa, who said I was finished with that story?"

_**Flashback again**_

_**"Dang Brick, making me get candy, why does he get to be boss…"Boomer said to himself. Then he saw a boy with candy and attacked him and stole his candy, the boy started crying.**_

_**"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" came Blossom's more mature voice.**_

_**"Ya! Give the boy back his candy!" Bubbles' high pitched voice squeaked.**_

_**"What're you gonna do!? Beat me up?" this was an idiotic response from Boomer.**_

_**Of course, they did beat him up, and Boomer was now captured.**_

_**"Oh, no, Brick and Butch are gonna notice if Boomer doesn't come back!" Buttercup said, worried.**_

_**"And we can't just turn him loose…" Blossom said thinking.**_

_**"I know!" Bubbles piped in.**_

_**Bubbles moved toward Boomer and pulled off his shirt.**_

_**"Whoa, powderpuff, what're you doing!?" Boomer yelled.**_

_**Bubbles didn't listen and pulled off all of his clothes except his underwear and changed into his clothes.**_

_**Blossom saw where this was going. She went upstairs and grabbed her brush and other hair sprays. She grabbed Bubbles and started spiking her hair a little.**_

_**"So, how do I look?" came Bubbles' voice from Boomer.**_

_**"Good, now go get 'em!" Buttercup said, punching her fist in the air.**_

_**Bubbles walked in Fuzzy's cabin.**_

_**"What took you so long, blondie!? You took forever, how long can you take just to steal some candy!?" Brick yelled at Bubbles-Boomer.**_

_**"Umm, I ate it all! And if you want it back you're gonna have to cut me open and eat my intestines!" Bubbles piped in, this even grossed her out.**_

_**Butch and Brick looked at him strangely then started laughing.**_

_**"Heh, let's go to the park." Brick said.**_

_**Brick picked up a cockroach. "Hello, what do we have here?"**_

_**"EW! EW! EW! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Bubbles-Boomer cried.**_

_**Brick got amused. "Eat it!"**_

_**"What!? No way!" Bubbles-Boomer yelled.**_

_**"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! C'mon Boomer eat it, or I'll stuff it down your throat!" Brick told him.**_

_**In the end, Bubbles-Boomer ended up eating the cockroach.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Told ya, you were bossy," I told him with the same smug grin he had before.

Brick sank down, then he smiled broadly, "DEE DEE! GET OUT OF MY LABO-RATORY! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Brick said, imitating his voice. **(A/N: I made Dee Dee alive so that Dexter wouldn't get emotional)**

Dexter's eyebrow twitched, "You still were bossy to Boomer AND Butch!"

"Oh, yeah? When!?"

_**Flashback (again, sorry)**_

_**"Butch go get me some food and the remote." Brick said.**_

_**"No way, get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." Butch answered back.**_

_**"Well, I'm doing something, now get me some food!"**_

_**"No you're not you're sitting on the couch watching America's Next Top Model!"**_

_**"Well, I wouldn't be if you would get me the damn remote!" Brick retorted, blushing.**_

_**"Well, you also wouldn't have to if you got off your lazy ass and got it yourself!" Butch answered back.**_

_**"Get it, 'cuz I'm the leader!" Brick yelled.**_

_**"Sez who!?" Butch yelled back.**_

_**"SEZ ME! NOW GO GET IT!" Brick screeched.**_

_**"FINE!" Butch yelled, muttering about Brick being a lazy bum, and abusing his title as leader.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Ok, fine, you can have that point, but I'm still beating you by 2 points!" Brick yelled pointing to the score sheet they made.

I smiled, feeling victory.

Score

Brick: 3

Dexter: 1

**Brick's POV (I know it's confusing, but I kinda like doing Brick's POV cuz I can say his and Dexter's thoughts cuz Brick can read minds.)**

"Ok, hmmm, Question 5: Is violence ok or not ok with you?"

"Hmm… to a certain extent, It's unacceptable if they do it for fun, or they do too much."

Dexter looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what?' you beat people up for fun, hell, you beat _me_ up for fun!" Dexter answered back, which is true, I do beat him up for kicks.

But, I wasn't gonna lose that easily.

"What about the fight with you and Mandark!?"

"That doesn't count! I was protecting Blossom!" he yelled back.

"I wasn't talking about that fight, I was talking about your everyday fights." I said.

_**Flashback**_

_**You see Mandark and Dexter in a middle of a slap fight like a bunch of girls. The sound effects sounded like:**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**BCH SLAP!**_

_**End Flashback**_

"There was also the other time where you were fighting in your lab, the 536th time."

_**Flashback**_

_**ZAP!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**"MANDARK!"**_

_**"DEXTER!"**_

_**Mandark ended up sprawled on the floor with a giant mark on his face from when Dexter threw a punch at him.**_

_**"Well, Mandark, this is your end." Dexter said pointing a ray gun at him.**_

_**"Dexter! Time for dinner!" Dexter's mom called.**_

_**Dexter put his ray gun down. "We shall continue some other time." Dexter said as he ran off to get some mashed potatoes.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"That's not fair! Mandark attacked me first!" Dexter yelled.

"So? You almost when to the point of killing him!" I yelled back.

"Well, you attacked Blossom!"

"What!? When… oh, damn." I muttered, remembering the first battle.

"Fine, you win the point that time." I said reluctantly

_That's right, hoodlum_ I heard. One of these days… I'm gonna get him after I make Blossom mine.

Score

Brick: 3

Dexter: 2

Man, at this rate, he's gonna catch up! Come on, question, be in my favor!

"Ok, Blossom Question 6: Rank these qualities with _definitely, I'll take it, yeah right, and no way."_

"Sounds easy enough," Blossom said.

"Intelligence, "Bubbles said.

"Definitely," Blossom answered.

Me and Dexter shared the same look _tie_

"Protective"

"Definitely"

Me and Dexter looked at each other.

"I protect her all the time," I heard Dexter say.

"Keh, from what?" I scoffed.

"From you and your stupid brothers," Dexter answered smugly.

I heard a low growl from Butch. He was obviously listening.

"Ya, well, I've protected her… many times in… FANFICITON!" I yelled back, whoa where'd that come from.

"Say what now?" Dexter asked confused.

**(A/N: lol, had to put it there, and it's true there are a BILLION fanfics about brick and blossom)**

"Whatever… point goes to you." I growled out.

Score

Brick: 3

Dexter: 3

"Hm, what a weird question," Bubbles said.

Dexter and I looked up.

I used X-ray vision, and noticed that the last question whited out and written in sharpie, "Do you like the guy you had your first kiss with?" I blushed at that, she had her first kiss with me.

But… who changed the question. I looked around. I saw Butch holding white out and a black sharpie grinning making a V-sign with that robot's arm again.

OHHHH, HE DIDN'T! I ran up to him.

"BUTCH YOU FING IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!? Why would you choose NOW to use your time traveling powers!?" I yelled at him, shaking his shoulders violently.

"Hey, hey, don't get mad at me," he said nervously. He searched around the room… "IT WAS BOOMER'S IDEA!" he yelled out of nowhere.

"Wha?" came Boomer's response.

"Butch, I'm gonna kill you," I said, making an energy ball in my hands.

"Whoa, whoa, don't kill me yet, she's about to answer!" he said.

I turned back around. I returned to my seat next to Dexter listening.

"Well, I don't really know who I would say I had my first kiss with," she said.

Dexter and I looked confused. Mostly me though.

"Well, there's the time I kissed Brick to destroy him… but now that I think about it when they were recreated I kissed Brick at least 5 times," she said thoughtfully.

Dexter fell off the chair in surprise. I was smiling. _Victory is mine_

"But that was only on the cheek, there was the time when Dexter gave me CPR when I almost died with Mandark, so I guess that counts. There was also the time earlier when he fell on top of me, I guess that's a kiss too," she said thinking.

At that, I fell off my chair clutching my heart while Dexter changed into his I'm-gonna-beat-Brick-and-win-Blossom-over mode.

"So, I guess my first kiss was with Brick, but Brick and I are enemies, and I don't really know if I like him, maybe... I don't know, but I'm not really sure." She said.

I felt like someone electrocuted me. You could practically see the arrows that went through me.

Score

Brick: 3

Dexter: 3

**TIE**

"You've gotta be kidding me," I said falling to the ground. My soul was escaping me through my mouth.

"Hey, Brick, you have to stay alive for me to crush you!" Dexter said, not really worrying about me.

"Ok, so now I've tallied up your score, and… o what is this… the last question was changed. Sorry, Bloss, I guess that was a waste of time.

_NO F--ING WAY _was what went through both mine and Dexter's mind.

TO BE CONTINUED!

For those of you who are ppgxrrb fans, would you guys like me to put more about the blues and greens, tell me in your reviews and if some people want me to, I'll include them too, but I'll mostly focus on the reds, maybe I'll do another story like this only with bubbles, boomer, and takaaki; and buttercup, butch and mitch. maybe, iono, when I finish this story!

thanks to all you reviewers who reviewed the first chapter!

please review!

cya next chapter!

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Battle 2: Bell

Yay! The 3rd chapter! I'm gonna update as fast as I can, cuz I know that it gets annoying when there's no update.

me: Will someone be willing to read the disclaimer?

Buttercup: I don't want to because I'm not in the story as much

Butch: Ah, be quiet Buttercup, you're only saying that because the awesome me is in it more than you are!

Buttercup: SHUT UP, BUTCH!

Butch: Hey, you should dedicate one chapter for me to show how awesome I am, I think that's what the readers want.

me: uh-huh, ya, because you know, a chapter titled "Butch is So Awesome" just writes itself.

Buttercup: ya, don't make her work so hard on something that has nothing on it.

Butch: What are you smoking!? I bet I have my own fanclub on the internet!

Boomer: Actually your fanclub has all of us...

Brick: Ya, besides, i'm more awesome, after all, I AM the leader.

Butch: Shut up, leader boy, whose side are you on!?

Me: what is with them and their heated discussions…

Blossom: kenish1406 does not own the powerpuff girls or ppgd!

Chapter 3  
Battle 2: Bell

**Brick's POV**

"BRICKY!!"

_Oh, hell_

-glomp-

"Bricky! Where were you all this time, I thought you might've died!" A girl with white hair said.

"If only..." Dexter muttered.

"Quiet, Dorkster," Brick said.

_Brick is so bad, why does he have to go after Blossom, when he has Bell?_

"I AM NOT BAD FOR GOING AFTER BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled at Dexter.

Brick looked around the room. Phew, Blossom wasn't in the room. Then he looked over at Bell. She was tearing up.

_shit_

"Bricky… you're… cheating on me?" Bell said still tearing up.

"Um… I was never with you to begin with…" Brick said, scratching the back of his neck, not thinking about the consequences.

"FINE! JUST SO YOU KNOW, THOUGH, IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN! NOT EVEN BLOSSOM!" she yelled in his face and ran off.

**Bell's POV**

Man, what is with that Blossom girl!? What's she got that I don't got?! What's she got that Brick _wants_!?

I'm stronger than her, I'm smarter than her, I'm prettier than her, I'm everything she is, but better!

Whatever, I'll _make_ Brick see the light!

"Greetings, White Powerpuff," came a voice.

"Who's there?" I called.

"It is I, Dexter, Boy Genius," Dexter introduced himself.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"I want what you want," Dexter said, "I want my rival out of the way."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I want to be with Blossom, but Brick is in the way," Dexter continued, "You want to be with Brick, but Blossom is in the way."

"So?" I continued to probe.

"So, why don't we join forces to get what we want?" Dexter asked, with a malicious smirk on his face. He held out his hand. I'm not sure if I'll regret this, but I took his hand anyway.

**Blossom's POV**

-sigh- I just finished PE, the easiest subject for me. I walked to my locker to grab some books.

A note fell out.

_Babe, I don't wanna be friends._

_-Brick_

As soon as I read it, I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can.

"Bell, what idiot do you take me for, that is WAY too neat to be Brick's hand writing," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Humph!" Bell said as she stormed off.

I heard her last thought _Plan B_

**Brick's POV**

"Butch! Where are you?" I called for my brother, I needed him for something.

That's when I saw Dexter. With Blossom. Against the wall. KISSING.

I didn't know whether to be mad, disappointed, hurt or jealous.

Mostly, I was hurt... and jealous, a little... A LOT.

So, without looking who it was, I grabbed the closest girl to me and pushed her against the wall and kissed her, just to make them mad.

**Dexter's POV**

We saw Brick coming, so Bell put on her wig to disguise as Blossom. Don't ask why we chose this of all plans we could've done. I just thought this would give the most sting.

When we saw him, I pushed Bell against the wall, our faces really close, just so it would look like it.

But, what we didn't expect was to see Brick grab Blossom and push her against the wall and kiss her.

**Bell's POV**

This plan was actually pretty well thought-out. This would definitely make Brick jealous.

But, when he saw us, he grabbed a girl and kissed her! In front of me! Bastard! But, not just any girl, no, it was Blossom.

**Blossom's POV**

When I was heading for chemistry, I saw Brick looking at something, so I looked over, and saw Dexter… kissing… me?

I was about to go by and take a closer look when I was slammed into the wall with Brick kissing me. Ok, what the hell?

**Brick's POV**

I could really care less who the girl was, most of the girls in the school were in love with me anyway, this girl probably was no exception. What surprised me was that she didn't respond, which ticked me off a little, because, what a shot to your manhood, you're one of the hottest guys in school, and the girl won't kiss you back!

So, I kissed harder, if that was possible, and bit her bottom lip.

I'm guessing she didn't know what that meant when she gasped, so I took that as a chance.

Finally, she responded and put her arms on my neck.

Then I heard her thoughts. _Why is Brick kissing me?_

Oh, _hell_, I know that voice. I opened my eye a little, and begged in my mind, please don't be Blossom, but my heart begged PLEASE BE BLOSSOM!

And, sadly, (not really), it was. Oh, well, at least it was the girl I loved and not some random girl.

"S-s-sorry…" I said, because I couldn't think of anything else to say, "But, you had to admit it was better than kissing a rock, right?"

"…"

I'm an idiot.

Then I was slammed into a locker.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD!?" Dexter yelled.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, DORKSTER!" I yelled back.

"O-oh, no, don't turn this around on me! How _dare_ you kiss her, how _dare _you slam her into the wall – " Dexter broke off.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME INTO THINKING THAT _YOU_ DID ALL THOSE THINGS!?" I yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS FIGHT OVER SOMETHING STUPID!?" Blossom yelled at us, angrily.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BCH!" Bell yelled, and punched Blossom, knocking her out.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter and I yelled simultaneously.

I turned around to go get her.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Dexter yelled as he grabbed my shoulder.

I punched him in the face. After all, this WAS all his fault.

Then I turned around and went by Blossom, I picked her up, bridal style, but then she was RUDELY wrenched away from me.

"What do you think you're doing, dorkster!?" I yelled at Dexter.

"What does it look like!? I don't trust you to be with her, hoodlum," Dexter yelled back.

"I… am… not… a… HOODLUM!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Could've fooled me," and by the time he said that, he ran to the nurse's office, me flying behind him.

"DORKSTER!" I yelled angrily.

**Omnicient POV**

Brick was gaining on Dexter, so Dexter cheated and started using his jetpack.

ZOOM! smoke followed Dexter as a red streak followed Brick.

* * *

"Hey, Brick, what's – " Butch started, but Brick just zoomed by him, "up…" he said as he was practically black because they were going too fast. He puffed out a breath of smoke as Buttercup was laughing her ass off.

* * *

Bubbles was trying to talk to Boomer, but he kept on staring off.

ZOOM! As Brick and Dexter whizzed by, it messed up Bubbles' and Boomer's hair..

"Was that…" Bubbles started.

"I think so..." Boomer said.

"Boomer! Did you just talk to me!?" Bubbles said excitedly.

"…" was all that he "said".

Bubbles dropped her head as if losing hope.

* * *

Anyway, back to Dexter, Brick, and Blossom.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brick laughed triumphantly, as he had gotten Blossom out of Dexter's arms and she was now in his.

"Huh?" Blossom said, as she slowly came to, her vision was still blurry, but she managed to say, "Brick?"

At this Brick smiled broadly at her and said, "Blossom."

Blossom smiled because Brick had actually said her name instead of saying "babe".

ZAP! Dexter missed Brick and instead hit a part of the ceiling and the part of ceiling landed on Blossom's head, and knocked her out again.

"B-Blossom?" Brick called as he tried to shake her gently, but it was no good, she was out cold. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, DORKSTER! JUST WHEN SHE FINALLY WOKE UP, YOU KNOCKED HER OUT AGAIN!"

That's when Brick suddenly looked down and Blossom was no longer there, but Dexter was in front of him, smirking. He winked and zoomed off.

"WHY THAT LITTLE – " Brick muttered angrily.

Brick thought of something. He smirked and zapped Dexter's butt and his pants caught on fire which caused him to drop Blossom because he grabbed at his pants.

Luckily Brick was there to catch her, or so he thought.

"It's ok, Blossom, I gotcha…" Brick looked at Blossom's face closer, it said "IDIOT" in Dexter's handwriting, "Ge-geck!" Brick exclaimed in surprise as he dropped the Blossom doll on the ground. "Damn it" he cursed.

Dexter triumphantly walked into the Nurse's office with Blossom in his arms.

He pushed the hair out of her eyes. Her sleeping form was actually really cute, he thought to himself.

"Looking for someone?" The chair spun around and revealed Brick.

"Damn you, Brick." Dexter cursed.

"Hand her over, Dorkster," Brick commanded.

"And if I say no?" Dexter asked.

Brick smirked. "I gave you a chance," he said.

Suddenly Blossom was with Brick again.

"WTF!?" Dexter yelled, surprised.

Suddenly, Butch and Boomer revealed themselves, with goofy grins on their faces.

"I think you've forgotten something, Dorkster," Brick said.

"When you mess with one of the Rowdyruffs," Butch continued.

"You mess with all of them." Boomer said calmly.

"_Especially_, if it's the leader," They all said together.

You can only imagine how cool they looked right now.

* * *

Whoa, what's gonna happen now that all the Rowdyruffs are in on the fight!?

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle 3: No Fing Way

I should be working on my research paper for science, but I don't feel like it :D

Bubbles: Why doesn't Boomer talk?

Boomer: What do you mean 'Why don't I don't talk'?

Everyone: -gasp-

Boomer: Why are you guys gasping, sheesh!

Bubbles: Did Boomer just say more than 5 words?

Me: Uh-huh…

Boomer: It's not that I don't talk, it's just I don't like talking to girls, especially you guys

Buttercup: Um… anyway, kenish1406 does not own us

Chapter 4  
No f--ing way

It was another peaceful day, well, as peaceful it can get with Dexter and Brick in a battle to the death.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD DANCE WITH HER, DORKSTER!?" Brick yelled at Dexter with his fist raised.

"WHO SAID I COULDN'T, HOODLUM!?" Dexter yelled back.

_About 6 minutes ago…_

"Class, we're going to dance today, during class, so please choose a partner," Miss Meryl's sweet voice said.

So far, Bubbles had grabbed Boomer because the girls were going after Mitch Mitchellson (don't ask why)

Butch had snagged Buttercup right when she was about to ask Mitch.

And Dexter and Brick were well…

"Greetings, Blossom, but I – " Dexter began.

"OH, HE-ELL NO!" Brick yelled slamming into Dexter.

And the fight continues.

While Miss Meryl was trying to stop both Brick and Dexter from killing each other, a boy appeared next to Blossom's desk.

"Hi, I'm new here, can you be my dance partner?" he asked politely, he obviously didn't know how Brick and Dexter were battling over her. Pretty much everyone knew except apparently him and Blossom.

"Um, sure," Blossom answered.

Brick and Dexter glared in the boy's direction. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"Oh, my, it seems there are no more girls. I guess you, Mr. Brick and Mr. Dexter, will have to be partners," Miss Meryl said.

"WHAT!?" Brick and Dexter said simultaneously.

"I DON'T WANNA DANCE WITH A GUY, MUCH LESS DORKSTER!" Brick screeched.

"I DON'T WANNA DANCE WITH YOU EITHER! YOU'LL BRING ME DOWN!" Dexter yelled.

* * *

"I hate you," Brick muttered.

"I hate you more," Dexter muttered back.

They weren't even really dancing. With Buttercup and Butch, he kept on trying to distract her by saying "butterfingers" and "don't trip."

Boomer and Bubbles danced calmly, Boomer leading Bubbles well, while Bubbles concentrated on her feet.

Blossom and the boy were dancing the best as they hadn't missed a step, and they actually looked like a prince and princess having the first dance.

And Brick and Dexter were… stomping on each other's feet.

"I…" Brick began.

STOMP!

"hate…" Brick continued.

STOMP!

"you!" Brick finished.

STOMP!

"I…" Dexter began.

STOMP!

"don't…" Dexter continued.

STOMP!

"care! And stop stomping on my feet!" Dexter yelled as he stomped on Brick's feet too.

STOMP!

"Ow! Dorkster, stop it!" Brick yelled as he kicked Dexter in the shin.

"You violent Hoodlum!" Dexter yelled as he slapped Brick.

"Bastard!"

* * *

"No, Mr. Dexter, you have to follow Brick, because you're the girl comparing your heights," Miss Meryl said.

"Yeah, _Dorkster_, you _are_ the more girly one of the two of us," Brick teased.

"YOU – " Dexter began.

"Ok, switch partners!"

Dexter and Brick shoved each other as they tried to get to where Blossom was.

"Hey, Blossom, can I dance with you? It's kinda weird with Tootie there," Timmy Turner asked.

"Um, sure Timmy," Blossom answered kindly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Dexter and Brick said as they fell to the ground in an anime-way.

Then, the new kid walked by them, "I kind of like that girl Blossom, and I think she likes me too," he said smugly to Dexter and Brick. Man, he's asking for death.

"Bricky!" Bell screeched.

_Oh, hell._ Brick thought.

Dexter snickered as Brick was forced to dance with Bell.

"Duh, will you dance with me, boy genius?" Ed asked.

"Shit," Dexter cursed.

Then it was Brick's turn to snicker.

After Buttercup and Mitch started to dance, Butch suddenly started punching the living daylights out of him.

Boomer got stuck with Princess, and well, I'd rather not describe his misery.

And Bubbles was dancing with Billy. It really wasn't dancing though, it was more like ring-around-the-rosy with two people. She seemed to be enjoying herself though.

"Switch partners again!"

"Butch, what're you doing, we've already danced together!" Buttercup yelled at him as Butch grabbed her hand.

"Boomer, um, will you dance with me again?" Bubbles asked nervously.

"…" nod.

"Yeee!" Bubbles squealed as she glomped Boomer, "You really were the cutest before!"

Blossom was looking around the room when she spotted Brick and Dexter sprinting up to her.

**Blossom's POV**

"Wh-What?" I asked, surprised.

"You wanna dance?" Brick and Dexter said at the same time, really fast.

"Uh, sure – " I was cut off.

Brick pushed Dexter out of the way and grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Dexter's angry voice yelled.

"She said yes to me, so I'm going to dance with her, what else, Dorkster!?" Brick yelled.

"No way! She said yes to _me_!" Dexter yelled.

"Nuh-uh!"

"ME!"

"No me!"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

_This is getting ridiculous._

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled, "I'll dance with both of you. You guys can decide who goes first in your own way.

"She's right, we'll decide this like men," Brick said.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tie with 2 rocks

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tie with two papers

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tie with two rocks

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tie with two scissors

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Victory for Brick with Rock. Brick kissed his hand.

"Wait, you went slowsies that time," Dexter said.

"What the hell, sore loser!" Brick yelled.

"Don't test me, hoodlum," Dexter said.

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Once again, Brick won.

"Hah! Try and say I went slowsies for that!" Brick taunted.

"… Best two out of three."

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Dexter won that one with paper.

Blossom was rolling her eyes at the two's stupidity.

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Brick looked at his hand and smirked, "Haha, I win!"

"What the hell is that?" Dexter asked angrily.

"Dude, it's fire. Fire beats everything," Brick said triumphantly, as he actually made a fire appear in his hand.

"I agree," Zuko said, crossing his arms. Brick and Zuko high-fived.

"What?! This is ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Dexter yelled angrily, ignoring Zuko.

"Don't make me throw this fire ball at you, Dorkster," Brick said, as he whisked Blossom away.

"Ge-geck," was all Dexter said.

* * *

"You do know that I would've danced with both of you, eventually, you know," Blossom said.

"Ya, but I'm really competitive and I didn't want to lose, after all, I am your counterpart," Brick answered, "… Blossom."

Blossom blushed when he said her name. It was really weird. Probably because she's used to hearing "babe" and "toots", but never her name. Plus it sounded nice when he said her name.

Brick didn't seem to notice that everyone had parted away to watch them dance. He felt like it was only him and Blossom, that is, until she was rudely wrenched away from him.

"Dorkster, you bastard! I wasn't done yet!" Brick yelled angrily.

"Shut up, hoodlum, it's _my_ turn," Dexter said.

Brick growled and stalked away to dance with someone else.

"Dexter, do you have something against Brick?" Blossom asked, curiously.

_You have no idea._ "No, not at all," Dexter answered lying through his teeth.

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh, so sorry students, but the bell has rung and it's time for you to go to your next class!"

_Saved by the bell_

* * *

"Wahhh, I'm hungry!" Butch complained, "Daddy, feed me!"

"Butch, this is the cafeteria, there's plenty of food for you," Brick answered rather angrily, "And stop calling me that!"

"Wahhh, Mommy! Daddy yelled at me!" Butch complained to Boomer grabbing his arm.

Boomer opened his hand and a very large energy ball was forming as he held it out in Butch's face. He pointed to it, then at Butch, then made a sign that he'd kill him by slitting his throat with his finger.

"Geez, can't you guys take a joke!? I was just trying to lighten up the mood!" Butch explained.

"Whatever," Brick said, as they sat with the puffs.

"What're you doing here Butch?" Hot-head – I mean Buttercup asked.

"Sitting and eating, what does it look like?" he answered smugly.

Butch reached over and stole some of Buttercup's fries and stuffed it in his mouth.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Buttercup yelled, grabbing his throat, "Spit it out, bastard!"

"No way, Butterbutt," Butch persisted in calling Buttercup that.

Bubbles and Boomer just stared at them, then it seemed like Bubbles just noticed Boomer next to her.

"Hi, Boomie!" she said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that," Boomer said with a hint of annoyance.

Bubbles shrunk down a little as she said… "S-sorry."

Brick of course sat next to Blossom and start to say something when…

"Greetings, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup… Howdy, ruffs."

Butch's eyebrow started to twitch. _What a dumb pun._

Bubbles was the only one who tried to laugh at his lame pun, but it turned out really awkward and strange.

"Hey, Blossom, can I talk to you?"

Brick and Dexter looked at the guy who just talked to her.

_Ge-geck! It's that guy from class!_ They both thought at the same time.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday."

**Brick's POV**

What the hell is with this guy. He can't just waltz up here and ask Blossom on a date! No! Only I can!

Usually I would pummel the guy's ass, but usually when a guy asked Blossom out, it'd be through a note, and I'd get the note faster, find the guy, then kick his ass. No one had ever had the courage to actually come up to her and ask in person, let alone in front of me and Dexter, when we were having an all-out fight to the death for her heart.

**Dexter's POV**

This guy's pissing me off, I'm thinking of just shooting his leg under the table, but Brick stopped me. WHAT IF SHE ACCEPTS!?

… What if she leaves me _and_ Brick in the dust?

What if she decides to have a new life with this dude?

What are we gonna do!?

**Blossom's POV**

Wow, I've never been asked out before, I've seen Buttercup and Bubbles get asked out, but I've never been asked out before.

Part of me wanted to say yes because I want to be able to go on a date. Part of me wanted to say no because I barely knew the guy. Another part of me wanted to say yes just to show Bubbles and Buttercup that I _can_ get a date. And part of me also wanted to say no by the way Brick and Dexter were glaring at the guy.

So, I did what I wanted to, "Sure, why not."

**Brick's POV**

_You must be joking… after all the hard work me and Dorkster put into this, she picks another guy she doesn't even know!?_

* * *

So, was it any good? I'll put how her date goes next chapter…

By the way, should the guy she's going out with be Double D from Ed, Edd and Eddy? or A.J. from Fairly Odd Parents? I'm stuck inbetween on who to pick! Tell me in your reviews!

Cya next chapter!

Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5: Battle 4: The Date

I have testing this week… that means 3 hour and 10 minute periods for the rest of the week until Friday. D:

Brick: Ah, suck it up

Dexter: See, that's why you're gonna lose, you're mean to the author. I sympathize with you

Brick: kiss-up… At least I put in some effort rather than kiss up to her, Dorkster!

Dexter: Shut up, hoodlum, at least I have some manners

Brick: How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a hoodlum!?

Dexter: Here, I'll explain it to you in haiku.

_Brick's not a hoodlum_

_However, I disagree_

_I am totally right_

Me: That last line was 6 syllables.

Dexter: … Was it?

Brick: Yes, how about:

_I am so wrong_

Dexter: No, hoodlum, that's 4 syllables.

(Dexter thinks to himself)

Me: Err… I don't own anything!

Dexter: I got it!

_I am so correct_ (bows)

Brick: Congratulations, and the biggest dork award goes to… DORKSTER!

Chapter 5  
Battle 4: The Date

"Dorkster, we can't accept this, right?"

"No shit, hoodlum."

"Hey, shut up!"

"By the way… WHY DO I HAVE TO DISGUISE AS THE GIRL!?" Dexter yelled, pointing to the dress he was wearing.

"I already told you! Because…"

_**Flashback**_

_**"How could you accept!? Especially to a guy you don't even know!" Buttercup yelled, steamed.**_

_**"Relax, Buttercup, I just want to try having a date for once, I mean so many guys say they asked me out, yet I've never heard them ask me!" Blossom answered, a little annoyed.**_

_**Brick stiffened a little. He might have known the reason why.**_

_Flashback in a Flashback! (A/N – Bet you've never seen one of these :P)_

I really hope Blossom accepts_ Brick heard from a distant voice._

_He's heard those kind of voices before. He walked to Blossom's locker and just  
opened it easily. A note fell out._

Blossom, please go out with me.  
-Your Secret Admirer  
P.S. If you're Brick, please don't kill me.

_Brick sighed. You'd think they'd learn their lesson by now. They tried to be more secretive about it, but they are still found out. I mean, who do they think I am? Boomer? _

_Brick crumpled up the paper and used his heat vision to turn it to ashes._

_Brick went to find Mac, I mean, the paper was from Foster's!_

_He found Mac, pulled him up by his collar and dragged him out to umm, talk._

_End of Flashback in Flashback_

_**"If that guy tries anything with you, I'll kick his ass, then trap him in a room, then I'll kick his ass again, then I'll cut off his balls and then I'll – " Buttercup started, but was interrupted by Butch.**_

_**"STOP IT! Just listening makes me feel pain," Butch said as he shuddered.**_

_**Buttercup crossed her arms and muttered to herself, "I'll still kick his ass…"**_

_**Dexter pulled Brick away from the table. "We should spy on them, just in case… the guy might do something that he'll get his ass kicked for by you or Buttercup."**_

_**"Agreed, you dress up as the girl, so they don't notice us," Brick said, grinning.**_

_**"What!? Hell, no! You dress up as a girl!"**_

_**"All right, all right, Rock, Paper, Scissors then." Brick said.**_

_**"Fine, but no fire this time," Dexter said.**_

_**"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!" they said in unison as they slammed their fist into their hands.**_

_**"I told you no cheating, hoodlum!"**_

_**"This isn't cheating!"**_

_**"Then, what the hell is that!?"**_

_**"A gun, beats everything except fire," Brick answered as if it were obvious.**_

_**"THAT IS SO CHEATING!"**_

_**"It might be cheating, but you never said no cheating, you said no fire," Brick said, smiling.**_

_**"Damn," Dexter muttered.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Now do you remember, Dorkster?"

"It's still cheating…" Dexter muttered.

"Quiet, now put on this wig," Brick ordered, holding out a blonde pig-tailed wig.

"HELL NO! I don't know where that's been!"

"On Boomer's head for one of my plans," Brick answered as he shoved it on Dexter's head.

Dexter looked, well, _absolutely ridiculous._ He had the wig on, his glasses were gone, he had a pink dress with yellow flowers on it, with white high heels.

"Hm… you're missing something," Brick muttered then saw Dexter's hairy legs.

Brick disappeared then came back with paper-like things and something labeled _hot wax_.

"G-get that away from me…"

"Too bad," Brick said and tied Dexter to a chair.

_Skipping Dexter's screams of pain and Brick's maniacal laughing_

Dexter was crying and Brick was laughing as he saw that Dexter looked like a girl, an average looking girl that you wouldn't notice in a crowd.

"Now let's put on your make up," Brick said as he picked up a bag full of make up from the mall.

"O-oh, no, no way, no how!" Dexter yelled as he jumped on the bed, as if that would help.

"C'mon, Dorkster!" Brick yelled as he jumped on Dexter's stomach and used his feet to restrain his arms and tied his wrists to the bed.

Dexter screamed like a girl and kicked.

"GET OFF OF ME, BRICK!" Dexter shrieked (he still sounded like a girl)

Brick slapped Dexter across the face trying to calm him down.

"Shut up!"

"BRICK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL!?"

_Shit_, was all that went through Brick's mind.

* * *

_About 3 minutes ago_

**Boomer's POV**

I returned home with Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles when I heard screams in Brick's room. I thought Brick was in trouble, so we all ran upstairs, but right as we reached the door we heard the girl.

"GET OFF OF ME, BRICK!"

We heard a slapping noise.

That's when we saw Brick ontop of a blonde girl screaming her head off.

"Shut up!"

"BRICK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL!?" That was Butch.

"Th-this is not what it looks like!" Brick yelled waving his hands around.

"Ri-ight! THEN WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF HER, YOU RAPIST!" That was Buttercup.

"I cannot forgive perversity," Bubbles said, with a stern voice.

"N-NO! This is just Dorkster!" Brick yelled as he pulled the wig off of Dexter.

"… Brick, I never knew you were gay," I said, joking.

"BOOMER!" Brick yelled, "YOU KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE THAT I'M NOT GAY!"

"Then why are you still ontop of Dexter? Do you know what this looks like from our point of view?" I asked.

Brick looked down and screamed.

**Normal POV**

"So, seriously, what the hell are you guys doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, you see, we were worried about Blossom, so we thought of spying on them to make sure the guy doesn't do anything," Dexter answered.

"And the whole raping thing…"

"I WAS NOT RAPING DORKSTER!" Brick yelled angrily.

"Um, ok, anyway… Why didn't you just ask us for help?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer stared at the wig. "Is that the wig I had to wear for the…"

"Yes, it is," Brick answered.

"Oh, yeah that time," Bubbles said, remembering.

"Yeah, you guys copied our plan and tried to get Boomer to disguise as Bubbles, but me and Blossom weren't as stupid as you two," Buttercup said as she pointed at Butch and Brick.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT STUPID!" Butch and Brick yelled in unison.

"Besides, it would've worked if Boomer didn't confuse your names, so it's Boomer's fault, not ours," Butch said, glaring at Boomer.

"Shut up, Butch," Boomer answered.

"Will you five focus on the real problem at hand!?" Dexter yelled as loud as he could.

"… right," Brick said, "So, are you or aren't you guys gonna help us?"

"And miss a chance to kick A.J.'s ass? YEAH RIGHT!" Buttercup yelled, punching the air.

"I'll make sure Blossom doesn't make a fool of herself," Bubbles chirped.

"I'll help Butterbutt kick his ass," Butch said, grinning.

"I guess I'll go too," Boomer said.

"Ok, so Boomer and Bubbles can go with each other, me and Butch will go with each other, and you and Dorkster are together, since Dorkster already has his disguise," Buttercup said.

"Fine, but you guys will need disguises so you won't be recognized," Brick said.

"Oh! I got it! Me and Buttercup will switch clothes!" Bubbles chipped in.

"No! No way! I am not wearing your mini-skirt!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you wear one," Butch said.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What the hell, Butterbutt!?" Butch yelled.

"Dude, you deserved it," Boomer said.

"Boomer! Whose side are you on!?"

"The winning side."

"Damn right!" Buttercup yelled, and high-fived Boomer.

Butch started mumbling to himself about Brick and Boomer choosing powderpuffs over him.

Butch and Boomer wore their regular clothes, but they both wore beanies. (Butch had a green one and Boomer had a dark blue one)

Buttercup was wearing her hair in two low pig tails and a baby blue shirt with a white miniskirt and Bubbles' white flats.

Bubbles had her hair down with Buttercup's black shirt and baggy jeans with a billion belts and black tennis shoes with green stripes.

Dexter was still wearing the dress **(lol)** and high heels with the blonde wig.

Brick had his regular clothes on, with his red hat on still.

"Dude, take off your hat, it's a dead give-away," Boomer told him.

"Fine," Brick said as he removed his hat.

Butch snuck up on Brick with scissors and cut off a large part of his hair, "Your hair is a dead giveaway too."

Brick's eyes widened as he felt the back of his head and his hair.

"AHHHHHH! BUTCH!" Brick yelled as he tried to chase him down, but to no avail because Buttercup and Dexter tried their hardest to hold him back.

Bubbles walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulders.

"I'll cut your hair a lot nicer," she said with a smile.

Brick scowled, but walked to the mirror with a chair.

"Umm, you might want this," Boomer said, holding out a blindfold.

"No, don't need it. Butch already cut my hair off from the ponytail," Brick said.

Bubbles fixed his hair and his hair was a kind of short, but it looked good. It looked like it did before the transformation with Him.

"There, now it looks nicer," Bubbles said.

Brick looked down on the ground and saw his hair from when Butch cut it.

Buttercup picked it up and measured it.

"3 feet," Buttercup said.

"I guess we're ready to go now, what time is her date?" Dexter asked.

"It's in… 15 minutes," Buttercup answered.

"All right, let's go," Brick said, still a little bummed out that his hair is gone.

* * *

_15 minutes later at town square_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Blossom yelled, as she ran up to A.J.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad that you aren't like the rumors," A.J. said.

Blossom blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you see, these guys say that you never come to the dates," A.J. answered.

"… I've never been asked before…" Blossom said, embarrassed.

A.J.'s face brightened. "Does that mean I'm your first?"

Blossom nodded.

"Awesome!" he smiled happily. "Shall we go?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Blossom smiled and took his hand, "Let's."

_Meanwhile… (behind a bush)_

It took every bit of strength for Brick, Dexter, and Buttercup to not beat A.J.'s butt.

Brick, Dexter and Buttercup tried to throw pebbles at the guy's head in hopes of perhaps killing him, knocking him out, or at least sending him to the hospital, but they were stopped by Butch and Boomer.

_Back to Blossom and A.J._

"Where are we going first?" Blossom asked.

"Wanna see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure!"

_At the movie theatre_

"Let's see, we can watch… ah, man! There's only horror films out, is that ok with you?"

"Th-that's fine," Blossom answered, with an awkward smile.

"Ok, let's watch _Prom Night,"_ he answered.

"Y-yeah," Blossom said as they walked in.

Buttercup and Butch sat behind them, munching on popcorn and sneaking occasional looks at them.

Bubbles and Boomer sat in front, watching through Bubbles' compact.

Brick and Dexter sat next to them, staring at them.

The movie continued when Blossom got scared and hid in A.J.'s shoulder, he smirked.

Brick scowled and kicked A.J.

"Ow!" A.J. turned to Brick and Brick just whistled as if he were innocent. A.J. scowled and started watching again.

"You can't sit there anymore, I'm scared you'll kill him!" Buttercup mouthed to Brick.

Brick scowled, but switched places with Dexter.

Then, Blossom got scared again and hid once again in A.J.'s shoulder and he hugged her closer.

Except, this time, Brick whispered to Dexter.

"Rub your leg against him!"

"What!? No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"FINE!"

Dexter rubbed his leg against A.J. and winked as flirtily as he could. **(It looked really funny)**

A.J. looked at Dexter flirtily too, then turned away, and he let Blossom go.

Dexter gagged as A.J. turned away.

Blossom got scared again, but this time Buttercup noticed as A.J. lifted her chin and went in for a kiss when she got protective and threw popcorn at his face.

A.J. looked around as he saw Buttercup feeding Butch popcorn as if trying to look innocent.

"I really don't want to do this," Buttercup said, still trying to smile innocently.

"More," Butch said, referring to the popcorn.

Buttercup scowled and stuffed a handful down his throat.

Butch choked and threw popcorn at Buttercup.

They stopped when Brick turned around and glared.

Bubbles was actually very scared by the movie, but she tried to act tough, but Boomer noticed. So he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer and whispered, "I've seen this movie before, I'll close your eyes when it gets scary."

Bubbles smiled and snuggled in closer to Boomer.

Finally, the movie ended after 9 popcorn throws, 18 chair kicks, and 4 flirty moves by Dexter. With that, Blossom and the others exited.

"That movie was _so_ scary!" the girls yelled at the boys as they hugged their arms, acting.

Butch elbowed Dexter.

"It was scary," Dexter said in a monotone voice and linked arms with Brick, with them leaning away from each other.

"I'm kinda hungry… wanna eat here?" A.J. asked as he pointed at a restaurant nearby.

"Sure!" Blossom answered cheerfully.

They walked in with the other 6 on their tail.

Blossom and A.J. sat in the far, far corner.

_Perfect, now there will be no witnesses if I kill him,_ Brick, Dexter, and Buttercup thought.

They sat at the table closer to Blossom, because if they sat on the other side they were scared Blossom would recognize them.

They all began plotting. "I say Bubbles and Boomer pretend to be waitress and waiter, while me, Buttercup, Brick, and Dork – I mean _Dexter_ just watch their every move, and tell Bubbles and Boomer what to do," Butch said.

Boomer and Bubbles returned wearing uniforms and walked to Blossom's table.

"Hello, sir, what will we be having today?" Bubbles smiled.

"Let's see, we'll have the spaghetti," A.J. said. "Just _one_ plate."

He winked at Bubbles.

Boomer got a little mad.

Brick and Dexter caught why he only wanted _one_ plate.

Brick quickly grabbed a piece of paper from nowhere and wrote in big, black letters:

_TELL THEM THEY'LL GET A DISCOUNT FOR ORDERING TWO PLATES!_

Bubbles didn't understand why, but Boomer understood and said, "Excuse me sir, but if you order two plates, we'll give you a… 20 percent discount.

Blossom smiled, she liked not having to pay as much as the original amount, "Then let's get two plates," she ordered politely.

Bubbles wrote that down. They walked over to the kitchen and gave the order to someone.

They returned again with the two plates of spaghetti.

They put one big plate in front of Blossom and one tiny plate in front of A.J.

Boomer was still mad about A.J. winking at Bubbles.

"Excuse me, waiter," A.J. said, frowning at the plate in front of him.

"Yes, sir," Boomer said, clenching his teeth.

"What the hell is this?" he asked pointing to the tiny amount of spaghetti.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the discount only works with a parent and child, and the child's plate is a _much_ smaller portion," Boomer said, cheekily.

"Excuse me? Do I _look_ like a kid?"

"Do I _look _that old?" Blossom asked, more worried than angry.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry, we'll get a new plate for you," Bubbles said, smiling, taking the plate away.

A.J. smirked at Boomer who only growled.

Buttercup couldn't help but glare at the fact that A.J. tried to put the moves on _both _of her sisters.

With that, she pushed Bubbles into the bathroom and switched clothes.

And, of course, Butch wasn't gonna miss the action and switched with Boomer.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Buttercup asked, as politely as she could manage.

A.J. looked up and just stared at Buttercup.

"Sir." Butch repeated, irritated by the way he stared at Buttercup.

"Oh, yeah, we need a refill on water," A.J. said, regaining his composure.

"Coming right up," Buttercup said, with a little bit of annoyance still.

Buttercup and Butch returned with the two glasses of water, but when they walked away, A.J. had the nerve, (and courage) to slap Buttercup's butt.

"THAT'S IT!" Buttercup yelled as she lunged at A.J., punching him repeatedly.

Blossom's eyes widened as she realized the only person who would get so pissed from a butt slap was Buttercup.

Butch didn't even try to stop her, in fact, he just watched as if waiting for her to get off of him so he can have a stab at him.

Brick and Dexter looked at the fight and just smirked, thinking, _That's what you get, punk_

But the 2 blues were the only ones who actually tried to get Buttercup off of the poor guy.

Blossom decided that he had enough and poured some water on both of them.

This stopped Buttercup and she looked up.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Blossom yelled loudly.

They all looked at her.

"Will someone calmly explain to me _why_ you are here, ruining my date?"

They all started yelling at the same time, so it sounded really strange.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Blossom tried to yell over the noise.

They stopped for a while, but they just said the same thing and pointed at each other.

"OK! Bubbles, give me yours," Blossom commanded.

"ok,wellyousee,BrickandDexterwantedtomakesuretheguywouldn'tdoanythingbad,soweallfollowedyouhere,butitseemsitdidn'tworktoowellsincethefighthappened," Bubbles rushed.

"Translation," Boomer said "ok, well you see, Brick and Dexter wanted to make sure the guy wouldn't do anything bad, so we all followed you here, but it seems it didn't work too well since the fight happened," Boomer tried to imitate Bubbles's high voice.

Blossom blinked, "That's it?"

They all nodded.

Blossom burst out laughing.

"You guys actually – you guys are so – you thought that – " Blossom started many sentences, but broke them off in between laughs.

The other six looked at each other.

"What's so funny?" Butch finally asked, breaking the silence besides Blossom's laughter.

"Relax, guys, he didn't do anything, if he tried to go too fast, I would catch him and kick his butt twice as hard as Buttercup could," Blossom explained.

They seemed to have forgotten that A.J. was still there.

"THIS DATE AIN'T OVER 'TIL I GET MY KISS!" A.J. yelled as he grabbed Blossom and slammed his face into hers.

Her arms were at her sides so she could bring her arm to punch him, so she did the next thing she could think of.

She kicked him.

In the place a guy would hate to be kicked.

HARD.

Blossom ran off, angry that she had just been forced to kiss the guy.

Bubbles ran after her, while the ruffs, Buttercup, and Dexter stayed behind.

After about 20 minutes of constant butt kicking, the ruffs, Buttercup, and Dexter followed Blossom to the Utonium household.

"I'm sorry guys, I caused you so much trouble. I bet you guys are mad at me," Blossom said, as she hung her head low.

"I'm not mad, it's just, Brick, Buttercup, and Dexter were beating the crap out of A.J., and stopping them took a lot of effort," Butch explained.

Boomer nodded.

Blossom smiled as she could only imagine what they looked like.

"I'm sorry, next time I get asked out, I'll make sure you guys won't be upset enough to follow me," Blossom smiled.

"Ya, well, you probably won't be able to go on a date PERIOD, with those three," Bubbles said, pointing at Buttercup, Brick, and Dexter.

Blossom smiled, it was probably true.

* * *

_The next day at school_

"I'm sorry class, but it seems that Mr. A.J. has been hospitalized for certain reasons," she eyed the overprotective trio, "so, we'll have to have one group with three for the parent project."

"So, boys, draw from the bag; Blossom, I hope you don't mind, I put your name twice, so you'll have two husbands," Miss Meryl said.

Blossom nodded.

Butch went up.

**Butch's POV**

Heh, I used my time traveling powers to pause time and shuffled around the papers until I found Buttercup's name.

It's not that I like Buttercup, what are you saying!?

_Of course you like Buttercup, little boy, why else would you act like this_

Who the hell are you?

_I'm you, dumbass. Well, the smarter you._

You remind me of someone… I know! You remind me of Brick!

_Uh-huh, ya, I'm Brick, your conscience._

Quiet you.

_Nope._

Screw you, I just won't think!

_You never do._

HEY! I thought you were me!

_I am, the smarter version though._

You are Brick…

"Butterbutt," I grinned as I sang her name.

Her head seriously dropped on her desk, I bet she's muttering curse words right now.

**Boomer's POV**

I picked out a name, and found out it was Bubbles's.

_YES!_

… What the heck?

_In here, dummy._

Who are you calling "dummy"?

_You were thinking the same thing… since I am you._

… Oh, great, you're that thing where people have internal fights with themselves.

_Bingo!_

… You really remind me of Butch though.

_How am I like Butch mommy?_

… Definitely Butch.

_You definitely like Bubbles though._

What are you talking about?

_Don't play dumb, silly._

…

_HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!_

…

_I hate trying to coach you kind of people._

…

_I hate you!_

"Bubbles," I said.

Bubbles squeaked when I said her name.

**Brick's POV**

I used x-ray vision to find Blossom's name and grabbed it.

_You're cheating._

What?

_You're _cheating_._

You again!

_Yeah, it seems you do bad things too often, so I have to keep coming back._

Hey! Besides, what else do you need to scold me about besides cheating, crime, and beating guys up for hitting on Blossom?

_Apparently a lot more._

I hate you.

_Ya, you tell me that every time I try to get you to do good deeds._

The way you talk is exactly like Boomer.

_Ya, I know, I have to be calm compared to your hot-headedness._

Quiet you, I'm not listening.

"Blossom," I said.

Blossom looked up and smiled a small smile.

**Dexter's POV**

Let's see, the probability that I will get Blossom's name is a 50-50 chance. I must get her or I'll be stuck with the dark energy over there. (Mandy was emitting dark energy.)

Dexter looked in. One opened slightly, and it had an m in it.

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled as loud as I could in my mind and I reached my hand in to grab it.

It never crossed my mind that Mandy and Blossom both had m's in their names.

So, I'm stuck with dark energy girl.

Wait, if I'm not with Blossom, then…

"Hi, I'm Edd, or as my friends call me, 'Double D.'" Double D said politely.

* * *

Haha! That's the end of my super long chapter with like 4000 words! That took a while. lol. Ya, I know, A.J. seemed kinda OOC, but I couldn't think of a way for him to be annoying and hated. so ya.

Yeah, i know the haiku thing in the beginning was from The Titan's Curse, but that was like the best part in the book!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Battle 5: Double D

Chapter 6 :D I might update slower now, just because I have a lot of projects due.

Brick: Why haven't I won yet?

Dexter: What do you mean "Why haven't you won yet"!? I have a chance of winning too you know!

me: Actually, I almost want Brick to win, I mean I _am_ a ppgxrrb fan. Ah, well, maybe I'll let you win.

Brick: Ya… Hey! Don't let him win!

me: ahh, calm down, I plan to make the story atleast 10 chapters or so, maybe 15.

Dexter: What do I have to do for you to let me win.

Brick: CHEATER! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!

Dexter: Still as childish as ever, tut tut, when will you learn?

Brick: I hate you. (raises fist)

Dexter: I hate you more. (grabs laser)

me: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Brick: What makes you think you can stop us!?

Dexter: Ya!

Buttercup: You guys are idiots, she's the author.

Bubbles: She could let Double D or Mac win. Or even _A.J._

me: Ya! Maybe I will!

Blossom (muttering): Why don't I get a say in who I fall in love with…

me: ANYWAY! Who hasn't read the disclaimer yet… Boomer! Go!

Boomer:…

me: Defiant little… BUTCH!

Butch: She doesn't own anything.

me (yelling at Boomer): HOW HARD WAS THAT!?

Boomer: …

Chapter 6  
Battle 5: Double D

_Where do these guys keep coming from!?_ Brick thought angrily.

He heard Dexter's thoughts from where he was with Mandy.

_Why is _my_ Blossom always stolen away from me by someone else…_ **Awww… D:**

_**His** Blossom? What is he smoking?_ He thought to himself bitterly. Blossom broke him from his thoughts though.

"Hi, Double D. This is Brick, don't worry, he looks mean, but he doesn't put up much of a fight," Blossom smiled.

Brick felt an arrow go through his head like in anime. _How dare she say I don't put up much of a fight? Wait, how dare she smile at him like that!?_

Brick shook that thought off and asked her, "What do you think we should name it?"

"_him_," Blossom said.

"What makes it a him?"

"Do I have to show you his private parts?

"… Nevermind."

"Excuse me Mr. Brick and Ms. Utonium, but could you please listen, I am telling the class about Strangle Corp.'s **(Jorgen Von Strangle if you don't get it) **magical baby doll to look and act just like a baby.

"Yeah, yeah," Brick said.

Miss Meryl glared then turned back to the class.

"I think we should name him something that starts with _B_ since both of us are – "

Double D coughed, to show that he was still there.

Brick ignored him and continued. "since you're a puff and I'm a ruff, so it should start with B and be a Rowdyruff name since it's a boy," Brick said.

"Hm, I guess," Blossom said, "What do you think Double D?"

"Um… ok."

"See, ok then it should be Blade," Brick said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'!?"

"No."

"Then what!?"

"I like Brandon."

"… But – "

"I kinda like that name too," Double D interrupted.

"Right?" Blossom smiled at Double D again.

Brick was getting annoyed with this "Double D" person.

"So it's decided, his name will be Brandon," Blossom said, smiling happily.

Brick grumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid… D… Always… in… way…"

The teacher grabbed the baby and pushed a button to turn on the baby. Immediately, it started crying.

Blossom held onto it, and magically, it gained the traits of them.

Standing in front of them was a little 3, maybe 4 year old, with Brick's red eyes, Blossom's porcelain skin, and Blossom and Brick's fiery red hair.

"Why doesn't it look like me in any way?" Double D muttered to himself.

The child took one look at Brick and started crying.

"What the hell's wrong with it?" Brick asked reaching to grab the boy.

"No! You'll make him cry more! There, there," Blossom soothed.

The child cried and yelled more.

"This kid's stu – " Blossom was interrupted when she was about to throw the kid on the ground and Double D grabbed him.

"It's ok, they're good… well, one of them is," Double D said to the child.

"What do you mean 'one of them is'!? Have you not noticed that the boys and I are _good_?" Brick asked a little angrily.

"Calm down Brick," Blossom said. She turned to the kid, "Come to mama!"

Double D passed the kid to her and the kid looked at her quizzically, he stopped crying.

Blossom put the child in Brick's arms.

They both had the same stare at each other: one of disgust and surprise.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Brick thought

"Don't look at me like that, stupid," Brandon said.

"Did it just talk?"

"I'm a he, you bastard,"

"Whoa, language," Blossom said, calmly.

"Shut up, hag."

"What was that!?" Blossom yelled trying to advance on Brandon, but was held back by her arms because of Double D, "I HATE BEING CALLED A HAG! C'MON, LEMME AT HIM!"

"Ms. Utonium! Do not try to hurt you own child!"

"But he – "

"At least I still am a child, hag."

"You little brat – " Ms. Meryl quickly fixed her tone, "I mean, Please don't call others 'hags'."

"Well, I hate being called a hag because of certain experiences," Blossom glared at Brick.

"Hey, don't blame me, that was like 6 years ago, when we were 10, besides, Butch and Boomer did it too,"

* * *

**Flashback (6 years ago)**

**"Everything's upside down mojo" Mojo said**

**"Well!? Do you understand the power of Powerpuff Girls Z?! Do you wanna be next?" Blossom/Momoko asked, crossing her arms.**

**"Give up already," Buttercup/Kaoru said.**

**"Heh, SHUT UP…" Brick started.**

**"HAGS!" all the Rowdyruff Boys Z yelled together.**

**"HAGS! HAGS! HAGS!" They all yelled as the PPGZ fell to the ground.**

**The boys ran off.**

**"Rotten kids…" Blossom muttered.**

**"Rowdy…" Bubbles started.**

**"Ruff Boys," Buttercup finished.**

**"WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Blossom yelled angrily as they had their hand balled in fists behind a fire background.**

**"I DON'T KNOW!" Bubbles yelled too.**

**"Rahhhhhaaaar" Buttercup roared.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hag."

"Jerk."

"HAG!"

"STOP CALLING ME…" Blossom turned to yell at Brick, but found Brandon instead.

"Hag, what's my name."

"Brandon."

"That's lame."

"I wanted to name you Blade." Brick said.

"Why couldn't you name me that, Hag!? Blade is so much better than Brandon!"

"Oh, I see that Brandon has inherited mostly Brick's personality," Miss Meryl said trying not to kill the kid.

"Did not," they both said together.

They glared at the same time, which was scary because Brandon looked like a mini-me of Brick.

"Haha…" Dexter laughed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Shut up, nerd," Brandon said.

"Awwww, that's my boy, already teasing Dorkster," Brick said, patting him on the head.

Brandon looked at Double D.

"I disapprove of this person being my father," he said, pointing an accusing finger.

Double D looked shocked.

"I like this guy more," Brandon said, climbing on Brick's shoulders.

Blossom looked at them weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Brick."

"Why don't you approve of me being your father?!"

"You're a nerd,"

Dexter started to say something, but Blade cut him off, "You're a bigger nerd, so I wouldn't accept you as my father either," Then he zapped him with his heat vision.

**(He obviously inherited Brick's mind-reading too)**

Brick rubbed Blade/Brandon's head, as if saying, "Good boy"

"How is this possible?!" Blossom yelled confused.

"Oh, you see, Miss Utonium," Miss Meryl said out of nowhere, which made Blossom jump. She continued anyway, "These 'dolls' were created through 'magic' by 'fairies' in Strangle Corp. That's not a doll. That's a living being now, once I hit that button, it's a living creature that inherits almost everything from its two… or in your case, 3 parents. That's how I do my grading. I ask the kid, and they tell me what has happened while they've been with you."

"Then why can it…"

"… use super powers? What would you expect from a puff/ruff… and Edd kid?"

Blossom looked at the doll in surprise that something like that can be created. She almost admired it… that is until –

"Stop looking at me, hag."

Blossom grabbed him and said, "Don't call me hag."

"I'll call you whatever I want, hag."

"Why don't you just call me mom? or Blossom?"

"Why can't I call you hag?"

"Because that name annoys me."

"Why?"

"Ask your father," Blossom said, glaring at Brick.

"Fine… mom."

"Then call me dad!" Double D said pointing to himself.

"Don't wanna, nerd."

"Why not!?"

"Cuz you look nothing like me."

"Hm, I guess the child can only have the trait of two parents. All right, you'll have a wife with a tragic death. Don't worry, the child will have some resemblance to Blossom." Miss Meryl said, searching through her desk for another baby doll.

As soon as it was in Double D's hands it turned into a cute 3 or 4 year old girl with red hair and pink eyes, but she had Double D's paler skin color.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Cute…" Brick started, "So, she got her personality from Blossom."

"Hm, what should I name you… ah, I'll name you with a B too since you remind me of Blossom. How about…Berry? No… Beth? Maybe… Oh! I know, Brittany."

* * *

**Brick's POV**

If she resembles Blossom, then she should go after Blade, since he's the spitting image of me. -smirk- Wait… where's she going!?

She walked toward Dexter and Mandy's boy with Dexter's red hair and Mandy's cold and black eyes.

_Heh, take that, hoodlum, an almost exact copy of Blossom wants my kid, not yours._

I almost went to kill Dexter when I saw that Blade had a kind of sad look in his eyes.

"It's ok, kid, she'll come around," it sounded like I was saying it to myself as I looked over at Blossom, talking to Buttercup, Bubbles, my brothers, and their kids.

"C'mon kid, come meet your aunts and uncles"

Blade tore his eyes away from Brittany.

Butch and Buttercup's kid was totally muscular, which is what I expected.

It was a boy. With their jet black hair that spiked up and their green eyes. It had the same exact smirk as both of them.

Then there was Bubbles and Boomer's kid. She was blonde, of course, but she had curly hair. She also had Bubbles' light blue eyes, and Boomer's smile.

"Well, what do you know, who would've thought that kids of ruffs and puffs would look so attractive, especially mine and Butterbutt's"

Typical Butch…

Almost everyone laughed when Boomer said, "I don't think attractive-ness comes from your side," except, Blade, who kept looking at Brittany.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shut up, Boomer! Whose side are you on!?" both of the green boys said together.

"Well, we know he got Butch's personality," Brick said.

"I think so too!" Bubbles' kid smiled.

"… and Bubbles' personality."

"What did you name them anyway?"

"I'm naming mine – Ow! – I mean _we_, me and Butterbutt – OW! - _Buttercup_, are naming _ours_ Blake." Butch said, as Buttercup elbowed him in the gut twice.

"… Brianna." Boomer said.

"Blade," Blade said, introducing himself.

The spitting image of Blossom, Brittany walked over.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Brianna and Blake just stared at her.

Blade was the only one who tried to "welcome" her.

"Hi."

Blossom put her next to Blade.

"Hm… they almost look good together."

But Dexter brought his kid too and put the boy on the other side of Brittany.

"Hi, Danny!" Brittany greeted happily.

Blade couldn't help but growl at Danny.

Danny scribbled on a piece of paper. He held it out to Brick then pointed at Blade.

Brick stared at it. It really was just a bunch of scribbles. He didn't understand what it said, but he passed it to Blade anyway.

Blade looked angrily at the note then scribbled on it too.

He held it out to Dexter who was just as confused as Brick, since it, too was a bunch of scribbles. He still passed it to Danny anyway.

Danny "read" the scribbles.

Brick and Dexter stood next to each other.

"This is kinda…" Brick started.

"De ja vu?" Dexter finished.

The scribbles continued to be passed to each other, with Brittany oblivious.

There were occasional glares.

Brick grabbed Butch.

"Ow! What!?"

"Read what they're putting."

"What makes you think I can understand?"

"Because you're a childish punk, now go."

Butch grumbled then looked over their shoulders and read what they said.

"Danny: Brittany's mine, so step off ugly."

"Blade: You step off, kid of Dorkster."

Brick laughed at what his "son" wrote.

"Danny: I told you to step off first!"

"Blade: Well I'm cooler and better looking, and a lot better for her, so you have to step off."

"Danny: Shut up! Why don't we decide this like boys?"

"Blade: BRING IT!" Butch said, "And that's all they've written."

_Oh, no, if they're anything like us, they should be…_

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"What are you talking about!"

Blade had his hand palm up with his fingers wiggling.

"What is that!?"

"Fire, beats everything."

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!"

"Fine, re-do!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Hey! Copier!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"COPY CAT!"

Danny had his palm up with his fingers wiggling.

"Well, what about you!?" Danny yelled back.

Blade had paper, but he quickly blew ice in his hand.

"Fire loses to ice."

"What!? You just said fire beats everything!"

"Except ice, here, I'll show you."

Blade created fire in one hand then blew ice on it and all that was left was the ice.

"See?"

"Forget it! I'm telling my daddy!" Danny yelled.

"NOT BEFORE I TELL MINE! HE'LL KICK YOUR DADDY'S ASS!" Blade yelled back as he ran to Brick.

"It's true," Brick whispered to Dexter.

"Shut up, hoodlum."

"Daddy!" Danny yelled crying to Dexter.

"Kick their ass," Blade said, pointing to Danny and Dexter.

Brick and Dexter shook their heads. They really were the spitting images of them.

* * *

Well, that was a fun chapter to write. I think the kids were pretty cute. In my imagination, lol :)

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are so awesome! I honestly didn't think I'd get more than like 10. Keep 'em coming though! I love reading what you thought of it!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle 6: The Mini Trio

Haha, I finally got off my lazy butt and started!

Blade: Me and Brittany end up together, right?

me: maybe…

Danny: I have a better chance than you

Blade: Shut up, Dorky

Danny: IT'S DANNY!

Blade: Dorky

Danny: DANNY!

Blade: Dorky

Danny: DANNY!

Blade (smirk): Danny

Danny: IT'S DORKY!

Danny blinked as if realizing what he just said

Blade (grinning): Oh, so it is Dorky? Ok.

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Chapter 7  
Battle 6: The Mini Trio

"This room…" Butch started.

"has…" Buttercup continued.

"a lot of rivalry…" Bubbles finished.

-nod- (Boomer)

There was glaring between Brick and Dexter; and Blade and Danny.

They had all agreed on a play date, (puffs and ruffs, oh yeah, and Double D), but Blossom and Brittany wanted Dexter and Danny to come, so here they were, having a really awkward "play date" to Brittany and everyone, but a battle to Danny and Blade.

"Let's go to the sand box!" Brittany and Brianna yelled cheerfully.

* * *

_At the sand box_

They all flew there except Danny and Dexter. Brick and Blade ended up carrying them for a while, but Brick and Blade just shared one glance at each other, and they both dropped them, leaving Blossom and Brittany to fly them the rest of the way.

When they reached there, Brittany quickly went to the swings, Blake went to the monkey bars to try and do more push-ups than his parents, Brianna tried to make a sand castle, and Danny and Blade were… pushing each other out of the way to try and push Brittany on the swings.

"Higher, Danny!" Brittany yelled.

Danny somehow won that one. Blade still got the swing next to her though. Blossom smiled at him, but he was looking away. This made Danny mad, and he ended up pushing too hard, causing Brittany to fall off the swing with a face-plant in the sand.

She started crying. Blade glared at Danny, then quickly jumped off the swing.

"Are you okay?" Blade asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I –sniff – NO!" Brittany yelled as she seeked comfort by hugging Blade.

Blade had stiffened the same way Brick did – does.

Brittany didn't seem to have a problem with hugging one of her best friends though, so she squeezed him tighter. Blade seriously couldn't move until it dawned on him that he should hug her back. So he was about to when –

"GET OFF HER!"

"Excuse me?"

"GET OFF HER!"

"I'm sorry, whose fault is this? Oh, yeah, yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

They continued to argue as the blues and greens looked at them. "Like father, like son," Butch said.

"Like mother like daughter too I guess," Bubbles said pointing at Brittany, still as confused as ever still holding onto Blade.

Danny grabbed one of Brittany's arm.

"C'mon," Danny told Brittany.

"No!" Blade yelled, grabbing Brittany's other arm.

They both were tugging forcefully on Brittany, so she was just being jerked around.

"Ow! Stop!"

Only Blade had let go when he heard her cry in pain. Danny still had her holding on, but didn't expect Blade to let go, so Brittany was spun off and was about to run into a pole. Blade had quick reflexes, so he quickly ran as fast as he could and caught her from behind, but he hit his head on the pole, knocking him out, in doing his chivalrous act.

"B-Blade?" Brittany called as she tried to shake him awake.

"OH MY GOD! BLADE'S DEAD!" she yelled loudly, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

Brittany was hugging Blade closely, whispering, "I'm sorry"

Blade had already woken up, but it was still blurry, but he managed to say, "Brittany, I'm not dead. Stupid girl."

"Who wouldn't think you were dead, when you wouldn't wake up when I called out to you and shook you and… and… " By then she was already crying on him.

Blade was about to give her a comforting pat on the back when he was grabbed by some child with red hair and black eyes.

"STOP BEING SO LOVEY-DOVEY WITH HER!" Danny had yelled at him, shaking him violently.

"Excuse me? Who do you think is at fault here!? Didn't you hear her cry out in pain?" Blade accused him, poking Danny hard in the chest while holding onto Danny's shirt.

"O-oh, no, don't try to turn this on me! By letting go of her, does that mean that you're love for her isn't as strong, so you let go easily, or was it that you wanted her to feel sorry for you if you hit your head?"

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"I'LL SAY IT HOWEVER MANY TIMES YOU WANT ME TO!"

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT YOU BASTARD!?"

"BRING IT ON!" Danny yelled back as he grabbed one of his dad's lasers and pointed it at Blade.

Blade didn't need a weapon, so he just readied to zap him with his eyes if he needed to.

They both fired at the same time, but neither expected this to happen…

"STOP!" Brittany had run in between the cross-fire.

Luckily, Blade had managed to stop his laser in time, but there was no way for Danny to stop, so, Blade's quick reflexes quickly grabbed Brittany and flew up in the air at super speed.

"B-Brittany!" Danny yelled toward her as he turned on his jetpack.

Brittany was barely hit, but still hit nonetheless. It barely nicked her yet she was practically barbecued.

She looked at Danny with tearful eyes, fear and a little bit of disappointment, mostly fear though.

Blade was still carrying her, because he wasn't sure if she'd be able to fly when she was feeling this way.

"C-come back to me, Brittany…" Danny said, trying to smile.

"NO! DON'T COME CLOSER! I HATE YOU!" Brittany yelled as she hugged Blade tighter.

Once again, Blade had frozen where he was flying.

In that time, Danny had grabbed her and started flying away with her.

Blade had finally got out of his dazed state and flew after Danny.

Brittany was kicking and screaming because, well, she just kinda yelled "I HATE YOU!" yet the guy just ignored her and flew off anyway… I know, what a bastard, right?

Blade was close behind, but apparently Danny decided to switch on the turbo, leaving Blade to cough in the smoke.

"DORKY!" **(Ya, a lame nickname, I know, but whatever.)** Blade yelled after Danny.

"IT'S DANNY!" Danny yelled back. He had turned around to face Blade, which was a mistake since Blade zoomed by him and turned around to stick out his tongue.

This was stupid of Blade though because:

he was about to crash into a building

Brittany was screaming because they were about to crash into a building

No matter how great his reflexes were, nothing could stop him from crashing into the building, so he did the next best thing he thought of. He threw Brittany up in the air, crashed into the building himself, then caught Brittany on the other side. It would've looked smooth, if he didn't look so panicked.

Blade sighed out in relief. Brittany was breathing hard. Danny was behind them, yelling something about being more careful with Brittany.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER FALL OFF A SWING!"

Danny couldn't say anything to that, since he had no comeback.

Brick and Dexter had been watching for a while now, since they were only circling around the building now and returning back.

As soon as they landed, the first thing that happened was Brittany and Brick yelling the same things at the same time, while Danny was yelling other stuff with occasional "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" from all 3 of them.

Brick tried to say something, but considering their parents and how they got the persistent personality, Brick got Boomer's kid and got her to scream as loud as she could because he thought that she might have gotten Bubbles' sonic scream.

Indeed she did, and immediately they stopped, plugged their ears and turned on Brianna.

"BRIANNA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Brittany yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Blade yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL, DEAFENING US!?" Danny yelled too.

"All right, now that I have your attention, I'd like each of you to explain your story ONE AT A TIME!" Brick yelled.

As soon as they finished they all started yelling at the same time.

Brick held Brianna sideways, as if she was a weapon. He had the expression that said, "I've-got-a-three-year-old-supersonic-screaming-Brianna-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-use her."

"Ok, then, Blade, you first, seeing as you might be one of the most rational ones." Brick said.

"Hey, hoodlum, are you playing favorites?" Dexter accused.

"Stay out of this Dorkster. Okay, Blade, go."

"Well, it all started when we were all playing on the swings, and I was swinging next to Brittany, then Dorky – ow! – Ok, fine, _Danny_, pushed Brittany too hard, so she had a face-plant – " Blade was interrupted.

"I OBJECT!" Danny yelled.

"OVER-RULED!" Brick yelled back.

"STOP PLAYING FAVORITES, HOODLUM!" Dexter yelled at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS, DORKSTER! Continue, please, Blade."

" – then she started crying then I jumped off the swing and tried to comfort her, and being one of my best friends, she cried on my shoulder, then Danny got all pissed off when I tried to pat her on the back, and it somehow turned into an argument, and a tug-of-war, then me being knocked out cuz I tried to save her from bumping into a pole, then, me and Danny both tried to shoot lasers at each other, but I pulled back when Brittany came between us, but Danny didn't, so the shot barely nicked her because I flew her up into the air, but she's still hurt. Danny then grabbed her and I ended up chasing him all around, which leads to now." Blade said in about 3 breaths, so now he was panting. Plus, he had been elbowed by Danny when he said "Dorky".

Brick turned to Danny.

"OK, listen to _my_ story."

"Ok, so it was all happy when me and Brittany were playing on the swings, when _Blade_ just had to come over and sit on the swing next to her and he kept on making flirtatious moves on her – "

"YOU LYING LITTLE BASTARD!" Blade yelled.

"LET HIM FINISH!" Dexter yelled at Brick.

"But he's – !"

Dexter ignored him, and gestured for Danny to continue.

"As I was saying, he was flirting with her, so it caused me to get angry then I accidentally pushed the swing a tad hard, so she went flying for a while, but luckily _I_ caught her – "

"YOU DID NOT!"

"LET HIM FINISH, DAMMIT!"

"DEXTER'S HE'S LYING!"

They all turned to where the voice came from.

It was Brittany.

"Blade's story is all true, what _Danny's _saying is bull."

Blade blinked at her, as if surprised that Brittany stood up for him.

"Is that true, Danny?" Dexter turned to Danny.

"No."

"Ok, your kid's a lying bastard, now he can go get punished – " Dexter said, turning to Brick, but Brick was glaring angrily. He was about to say something when...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, excuse me? Did you not hear her? She just said that what Dorky was saying was bullshit and I wasn't lying." Blade cut in.

"All right, fine, Hoodlum's kid. Danny, apologize."

"Sorry, Blade." He said with not so much sincerity.

"It's ok, Dorky." Blade said back as he punched Danny on the arm a little hard, but it looked like he was punching him in a buddy-buddy way.

Danny's eyebrow twitched, but he went to Brittany instead. "Brittany, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you still did."

"But, I apologized."

"Not sincerely."

"Yes I did!"

"NOT TO BLADE!"

"Brittany… it's ok." Blade said.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Blade and Danny were surprised at how loud she yelled.

Danny turned to Blade and said, "I'm sorry, Blade." he said with a lot more sincerity.

Brittany then smiled. Then she grabbed Blade's hand.

"H-hey…" Blade started, but was interrupted when Brittany kissed him on the cheek.

Danny got a little jealous, but he knew that he couldn't compare to Blade **(Now, if only your dad would realize that too)**.

Blade was so surprised that he turned to stone.

"Blade…" Brittany said, as she gestured for him to come closer.

Blade followed.

"We should really help our parents."

"Ya, they won't know what hit 'em." Blade smiled mischievously (after he broke from his dazed expression) as many plans came up into his head.

* * *

Haha, the end, for the chapter. When I woke up this morning, when I make the sequel for the greens, I thought of "The Fight for Her Heart: Green with Envy". But the title I came up for the blues didn't turn out that great… well, I need help coming up with one :P the one I came up with was "The Fight for Her Heart: Feeling Blue" Ya, gay I know… THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU GUYS' HELP! So, yeah, as promised, after I finished the Parental Control chapter, I posted this one. By the way, I'm working on the blues now for Parental Control. See ya next time!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Battle 7: Alcohol

Chapter 8  
WHAT!?

"Brick, I love you." Blossom said to Brick as she twiddled with her thumbs.

"B-Blossom…" Brick started.

"Sorry, Blossom, but Bricky's with me." Dexter stated, putting an arm around Brick's shoulders.

"Sorry, Blossom!" Brick yelled over his shoulder.

And they skipped away, with Blossom's mouth wide open.

"DAD, WHY!" Blade and Danny yelled out together.

"I knew they were gay…" Boomer stated.

"What a weird ending." Butch said.

"Whatever." Buttercup said.

"Ah, well… at least they'll be happy… in their queer world." Bubbles stated.

Blossom was an empty shell as she stared at Brick and Dexter.

**JUST KIDDING!**

Haha, did I get you there? Even if I didn't, I'm sorry I made such a cruel and disgusting joke.

Brick: That wasn't funny.

Dexter: Ya, I'm not gay! But hoodlum might be…

Brick: HOW AM I GAY AND YOU AREN'T!?

Dexter: You don't remember? The time you forced yourself on me, and caused your brothers and Blossom's sisters to think that you were raping me…

Brick: I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF THAT!

me: SHUT UP! I'VE HAD LONG DAYS AT SCHOOL, I'VE DEALED WITH CRAP FROM PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING ANYTHING TO, AND I'M ON MY LAST NERVE! SO, BOOMER, YOU BETTER READ THE DISCLAIMER FOR ONCE!

Brick (whispering): Boomer, just do it, she might make your version of the story sucky and make Bubbles end up with the other guy.

Boomer (grumbling): she owns nothing

me: Ok, now for the REAL chapter!

Chapter 8  
Alcohol

"How about we try and get your dad drunk and try and make him confess while he's in his drunken state?" Brittany asked.

"Hm, that could work. It's our turn to cook dinner anyway." Blade answered.

"All right, it's decided." Brittany stated.

They high-fived together in their little corner of the closet, only to get surprised by bright light and see the blues and greens (including their kids)

"Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something?" Butch asked as he smirked.

Blade rolled his eyes. "No, we're making a plan now GET OUT!"

"Geez, you got the same temper as Brick." Boomer said.

"Mommy, can we help too?" Brianna asked as she pulled on Bubbles' skirt.

"Sure, if they let you." Bubbles answered, patting her on the head.

She squealed in delight and Blade and Brittany made room for her.

"HEY! Don't leave me out!" Blake yelled as he just went in without asking his parents.

Just then, the front door opened and Double D came in.

**(By the way, their school is super rich, so they let them all stay in one house for the project.)**

"What are you doing?" Double D asked as he walked toward the blue and green adults still in front of the little closet.

"None of your business," Butch said as he pushed Double D out by his face.

"Hey! I live here too!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Eddy or Ed?"

"Because my daughter—"

By then, Butch had pushed him all the way out of the door.

* * *

_The children_

"So, wait, you guys are trying to get your parents together in real life, and you plan to do so by getting them _drunk_?" Blake asked, as if she couldn't believe it.

Brittany and Blade nodded.

"Well, works for me." Blake said as he laid back.

"No, doesn't work for me! They're underage!" Brianna yelled angrily.

"Well, do you have any other ideas!?" Blade yelled back.

"Well—ok, maybe not. But, if we do, I want my parents to get together too!" Brianna said.

Blake nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's get the plan into action!" Brittany yelled as she punched the air.

"Ok, then, where do we get enough alcohol to get them drunk?" Blake asked.

They all blinked, as if they never thought of that.

Blake slapped his forehead.

"No worries! I have an idea!" Blade exclaimed.

They all had one thought: _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"Oww! Stop it Brianna!" Blake whispered.

"It's not my fault! Brittany's pushing me!" Brianna whispered back.

"Well, Blade's stepping on me!" Brittany whispered too.

"Speaking of Blade, why does _he_ get to be on top and _I_ have to be on the bottom!?" Blake hissed.

"Because, you're the strongest, and I look the most mature!" Blade answered.

"Um… are you looking for something sir?" a man asked.

"Yes— Ow!" the man raised an eyebrow. Blade cleared his throat and made his voice deeper, "I mean, yes, where is the beer?" Blade's fake moustache started to fall but Blade's quick reaction caught it and pushed it harder on his face. He then acted as if he was stroking it. "Hehe…"

The man looked closer, when he was satisfied, he pointed down an aisle and said "Aisle 7."

"Thank you." Blade answered as Blake struggled to walked down there.

Blake tried to walk quickly down Aisle 7.

"Okay, Brittany, reach your hand out and try to grab a bottle." Blade ordered.

"I'll try." Brittany said.

"Left. Left. Your other left..." Blade said.

Brittany reached as far as she could and just ended up slapping air. She growled in frustration and opened the large trench-coat a little and grabbed a bottle.

"Brittany, we're gonna need something with more alcohol content!" Blade hissed as he read the bottle with 5 percent alcohol content.

"Well then why don't you just tell me which one to grab!?" Brittany hissed back.

Blade looked at all the bottles. A bottle labeled Everclear caught his eye. He read the label. "Holy crap! 95 percent alcohol!" Blade exclaimed. "Quick! Brittany! Grab it!" It was the last bottle left.

Brittany made a reach for it at the same time as a large man.

"Hey, that's mine!" Blade exclaimed as Brittany put her hand on it and pulled it off the rack.

"Um, no, it's mine." the man answered as he yanked it back.

Brittany scowled as she pulled back too.

"Brianna! Help me!" Brittany whispered.

Brianna reached her hand toward the bottle and pulled back.

"Why, you little…" the man pulled back.

"Crap! Blake, kick him or something!" Brittany whispered to Blake.

Blake smirked. Blake pulled back and kicked as hard as he could.

The man yelped and fell back. But, because Blake kicked so hard, it caused them all to topple over.

The man gasped as he saw 4 little kids in front of him.

"Shit. RUN!" Blade yelled as Brittany passed him the bottle.

As they ran out the door, Brianna quickly threw all the money they had at the man.

"Thank you, come again." the guy at the counter said boredly.

* * *

They finally reached the house, gasping for air.

"What are you idiots… and Brittany up to?" Danny asked.

Blade scowled. "Go away, Dorky. You don't live here!"

"It's _Danny_." he growled.

Just then, Dexter walked in. "There you are Danny!" he exclaimed.

"Crap! It's Dorkster! He'll try to stop us!" Blade exclaimed in a quiet voice.

They all ran away into Brittany's room.

* * *

Brittany pulled the bottle out as Blake closed the door and locked it.

They all ooh-ed at the bottle. They opened it a little. Just from opening it, you could smell how strong it was.

"Holy, mother…" Blade almost cursed as he plugged his nose and put the cap back on.

Everyone unplugged their nose.

"How do we trick them?" Brianna asked.

"Just spike their drinks, duh." Blade answered.

"Right." Brianna said.

_Cooking dinner…_

Blade started chopping onions, while Brianna was cutting tomatoes, Brittany was stirring the sauce, and Blake was pulverizing—_tenderizing_ the meat by just punching it with his fists.

Blade pulled out some coke.

"Coke?" Brianna asked.

"Ya, coke is the darkest one, so the Everclear stuff should just fit in." Blade answered as he poured each cup full except 3 cups and only put about a quarter, and poured the bottle of alcohol in those three until they were full.

Blake walked in with the plates of spaghetti, while Brianna walked in with the cups and served the spiked drinks to the boys.

"Enjoy the meal!" Brianna exclaimed as she sat down with Blake, Brittany, and Blade and began eating while taking an occasional glance at the 3 rowdyruff boys.

They started to eat casually when the Rowdyruffs all picked up their drinks at the same time and chugged it down, with bloodshot eyes.

Blake smirked. While he was in the kitchen, he had poured about a bottle of hot sauce on _each_ of their plates.

Dexter and Danny also reached for their drink with bloodshot eyes.

Oh, and putting double the hot sauce on Dorkster and Dorky was just an added bonus.

The rowdyruffs chugged their drinks down and sighed as they finished it all up. They had downed the drink so fast that they didn't realize the funny taste it had.

They all got a very red blush on their cheeks and started hiccupping with their eyes half-lidded.

The 4 kids leaned in with anticipation.

"-Hic- Blossom… -Hic-" Brick said, as he pulled her up and dragged her to another room. Blade and Brittany quickly jumped up following them.

"-Hic- Butterrrrrrcup… -Hic- -Hic-" Butch slurred as he tried to pull her up, but his hand was slapped away, so he just raised her up and carried her over his shoulder and went to a different room. Blake quickly jumped up too.

"Bubbllllllessssss? -Hic-" Boomer asked as he held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and followed him to another room, while Brianna quickly followed them.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Brick walked me over to the entry, confused would be an understatement to describe me.

"Brick? Something wrong?" I asked.

"-hic- Noooo" he's slurring. I hope he's not drunk like that other time when him and his brothers decided to try and chug different chemicals in mojo's lab. Only they grabbed alcohol.

"Brick, could you… um… let go?" I tried to ask nicely. He was holding onto my arm now and it was really weird…

"Blossom, can I tellllll you somethinggggg?" he asked, slurring.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch had pulled me to the bedroom. I'll kick his ass if he tries anything.

"Hey, Butterbutttttt…" he started to say something, but I cut him off with a kick in his abdomen. It didn't seem to faze him. Actually it just made him pin me against the wall, with no way to escape. I thought of kicking him… well… you know in _that_ place, but, I couldn't move my legs!

He let me go eventually, but he tried to grab my hand, but I used that hand he tried to grab and grabbed his arm and flipped him. I stepped on his chest when he hit the ground. There was an _oof_ from him as I stepped hard.

"All right, Butch, what is it? If you try to annoy me, I'll just kick your ass." I threatened him.

He raised his hand as if in surrender and I raised my leg.

He pinned me to the wall again.

"Butch…" I growled out. "I'm serious, I'm not afraid to kick you _hard_."

"Butterbuttttt, I need to tell you a secret. Can you not tell anyoneeeee?" he slurred in my ear that made me shiver a little.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

"Why are we in the living room?" I asked. I was a little confused as to why I was here with Boomer.

"Reasonssssss" Boomer stated.

"Reasons?" I asked. I couldn't even figure out why he was talking so weirdly.

"Yes, reasonssss. And I need adviccceee…" Boomer said as he lumbered toward me.

"Advice about what?" I asked.

"There's this girl…" Boomer started.

I urged him to continue.

"… that I like… a _lot_." **(All these grammar mistakes are hurting my heart, so just imagine that he's saying that like a drunk person)** he continued.

I froze. What girl? Is it Princess? Oh, no… I don't wanna hear this!

I nodded anyway. He asked me nicely after all.

"We've known each other since we were kids…"

I nodded, sadly. It really is Princess.

"At first I thought she was annoying."

Yup, _definitely_ Princess.

"She's really shy… but so am I…"

Shy? Princess is shy?

"I know she likes me, but I'm too big of a coward to tell her that I like her too."

WHO IS IT!?

"And… and… GOD DAMNIT BUBBLES! IT'S—" Boomer then passed out before he could finish.

I blinked. Wow, that was… weird. Oh, well, might as well carry him back to his room.

Ugh, he's heavy.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You know… there's a novel that i read that is very similar to what's happening right now."

I blinked. What?

"And the characters' names are…" he paused.

"Their names are…?"

"Rick and Rex." **(Rexter sounded gay.)**

"See, the girl…" he paused again. "Bloom…"

"Bloom?" I repeated.

"Yes, Bloom. Anyway, Bloom is just all-around perfect. She's smart, pretty, elegant, witty, cute, and tough."

Bloom sounded familiar.

"Well, then there's Rick, the boy version of her, only he's smart, hot, witty, and tougher."

I nodded, playing along.

"Well, those are the ones who are meant for each other. Then, there's Rex. He's smart, wimpy, short, ugly, a big jerk, dork, and… well, not as amazing as Rick."

I urged him to continue.

"So, there those two are, fighting over Bloom. But, Bloom doesn't notice that the two guys are fighting over her."

What an interesting story.

"So, they continue to fight, with battles that are so pointless and stupid."

I snorted. _Boys_

"So? How does it end then?" I asked.

"You tell me." Brick said before he passed out too.

"Oh, great, I have to carry _Rick_ upstairs. But, who's Bloom?" I asked myself.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Oh, fine, what is it, dummy?" I asked, annoyed.

Butch had a doofy grin. "Well, Butterbutt…"

"_Buttercup."_ I growled.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, there's a girl that I like. But, she refuses to notice me."

"Oh, yeah? I wonder why." I said, though I felt a strange knot in my stomach tighten when he told me there was a girl he liked.

"Don't interrupt. What should I do? She's amazing, she's everything I want: athletic, feisty, tomboy-ish, fierce, got an I'll-kick-your-ass attitude, and she's not totally brainy and dorky." he said.

"So? Why should I have to tell you advice on how to get another girl?" I half asked, half muttered, looking away from him.

"Another girl?" Butch asked. "_Another girl?_ You thought I was talking about another girl!? Buttercup, you're awesome, but honestly you're so—" he was cut off because he passed out with him still holding onto Buttercup's shoulders.

"… Idiot." Buttercup said as she blushed. She wasn't as dense as Bubbles or as oblivious as Blossom.

_The children…_

"Mission failed!" Blade yelled, frustrated.

"We need to make another plan for the next mission!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What mission?" 2 voices asked as they walked in.

"AHH! THE PLAN RUINER!" Brianna yelled, pointing at Danny.

Whoooo, that was fun to write. I mostly liked writing the part where they tried to buy alcohol. Lol. How many were getting mad when all the guys passed out when they were about to confess? Haha, how many are reading the Host? I am. Ya, lol. School's almost out later!!

Oh, yeah, because of alcohol, should i change the rating from T to M? I don't know...

Anyway…

Before you close this or push back…

REVIEW!

(Or I won't update)


	9. Chapter 9: Battle 8: Haunted House

I've given up on the conversation thing, they're just boring and dumb. Oh, don't lie, you know they were boring and dumb too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Blade, Brittany, Danny, Brianna, and Blake. You can use them in your stories, because well, I honestly don't care :P

Chapter 9  
Haunted House

"Hey, you gonna answer us or not? What. Plan?" Dexter asked, losing his patience.

Blade tried to think of something, "the plan to…" _'To get you out of the way so our parents can get together!'_ _Like I could say that! _"Um…" Blade trailed off.

"To get you out of the way so our parents can get together!" Brianna said cheerfully, and as soon as she said it everyone turned on her.

"BRIANNA!"

Boomer used to have the same habit as a kid. He would read someone's mind then blurt it out unknowingly. He didn't get over it until he was ten.

"Excuse me?" Dexter asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Brittany answered as she waved her hands in a "you're mistaken" kind of way.

Dexter walked off, but not before giving them a suspicious glance.

"I heard you perfectly." Danny said as he glared at them.

_Shoot, I forgot about Dorky…_ Blade thought. "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"Ok, now I _know_ for sure something's up. Well, for one thing, she blurted it out, but my dad didn't hear. And second, you didn't call me Dorky."

"Oh, so you _want_ me to call you Dorky, Dorky." Blade smirked.

"NO! It's Danny! ... in any case…I heard what she said, and I'll do everything I can to stop you. I might have not been able to get Brittany…" Danny trailed off.

Blade unconsciously put an arm around Brittany as if saying, "get-away-from-her-or-I'll-make-sure-you-suffer"

"But, I'll atleast help my dad get Blossom." Danny finished as he followed his dad.

When he left, Blake said, "I hate him."

"Me too." Blade agreed.

* * *

Plan B: The Haunted House

"Ok, so here's how it goes down. Me and Brittany will give out candy and collect money from people at the end of the haunted house, while you guys work together to scare the shit out of people." Blade said, simply, pointing to the person who he was talking about.

"What haunted house?" Brianna asked.

"The one that we make, duh." Blade answered bluntly.

"Oh, joy, making scary things." Brianna muttered.

"Oh, joy, making scary things!" Blake yelled with enthusiasm.

Brianna slapped her forehead.

* * *

They walked into the same store as before, but they didn't bother with the big trench coat.

"Excuse me sir, but where is all the Halloween stuff?" Blade asked.

"Aisle 2."

"… Where's Aisle 2?"

"The Aisle with a big 2 above it." he answered, without looking up from his comic books.

Blade scowled, but walked to Aisle 2 anyway.

"Are you sure it's here?" he asked.

"No."

"Why you little—" Blake started as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Calm down Blake." Brianna said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Blake humphed and followed Brittany, who seemed to have found the Halloween stuff.

Brittany grabbed a mask. It was a vampire, and put it up to her face to try and scare Blake.

"BOO!" she yelled as she pushed on his shoulders.

Blake turned around. "Ya, like that would scare me."

Brianna smiled happily when she found what she wanted to be for Halloween: a Barbie doll. But, the mask was just plain creepy with that weird smile that never goes away.

"Hi, Ken!" she yelled as Blake paled when he turned behind him and ran off to find someone to hold onto, screaming in the process.

"BRIANNA! Don't do that! Those things are creepy." Blake yelled, waving an accusing finger at her while he was still in Blade's arms and holding on tight.

"Sissy." Blade stated, snickering slightly.

"I'M NOT A SISSY! YOU'RE A SISSY!" Blake yelled back waving his arms around. At that point Blade had dropped him on the floor. Well, let's just say it wasn't very gentle since it left an imprint in the floor. Blake got up and glared.

"All right, all right." Blade answered, waving his arm in surrender. "Ooh! Spiders, we could use these."

"This too!" Brittany exclaimed as she reached as high as she could for some jar of fake blood.

"Guys, this stuff ain't gonna scare our parents… It might scare Bubbles, but it won't scare Blossom, Brick, my parents, or Boomer." Blake stated, as if they were idiots.

"Yes, yes we realize that Blake. That's why we read their minds to find their deepest darkest fear." Blade said evilly.

"Oh? And what would that be, Blade, my brother? By the way, are you considered my brother?"

"No, dumbass, I'm your cousin." Blade answered.

"-gasp-! But, then that means you and Brittany are siblings! SCANDALOUS—"

Blade interrupted Blake before he could finish, "And their greatest fears are:

Buttercup: spiders and losing her sisters

Butch: scorpions and losing his brothers

Bubbles: blood, all arachnids, bugs, namely cockroaches, and losing her sisters/being alone, and ghosts

Boomer: losing his brothers, sharp objects

Blossom: losing her sisters, the inability to protect Townsville, and caterpillars/worms, and ghosts

Brick: losing to Dexter, losing his brothers, losing Blossom, and lizards

And that's their biggest fears."

"Oh, lord. Then they'll never fall for this cheap stuff!" Blake yelled loudly. The clerk looked over and glared. Blake sneered back.

"Actually, I think this spider might scare Buttercup." Brittany said, holding up the fake spiders.

"Let's test it." Blade said as he took a spider and held it up to Blake's face while he was still making faces at the clerk.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he jumped into the nearest person's arms again, which happened to be Brittany's.

Brittany didn't hesitate to drop him on the floor though.

"Sweet, let's get 4 tubs of those fake bugs and spiders." Blade said simply, not bothering to care about his green cousin on the ground.

"God, what is it today? 'pick-on/scare/drop-Blake-on-the-floor-day'?" Blake asked angrily as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Well, at least we know these'll work." Blade said, picking up the tub of fake bugs and spiders and blood.

"Hey, wait! We need costumes!" Blake yelled as he ran off into the costume aisle.

Brianna squealed with delight and followed.

Blade and Brittany shook their heads at their over-enthusiasm but ran after them anyway.

Brianna quickly grabbed a princess costume.

"No, no, no, Brianna! It has to be scary!" Blake searched for a minute and picked up a costume, "like this!" He exclaimed as he picked up a costume for a corpse bride.

Brianna took it into her hands and walked over to the fitting room.

She came out and looked in the mirror. "I don't know, Blake, I don't think it looks that great on me."

"Well, then how do I look?" Brittany asked as she came out as a pirate.

"Brittany, I think that's too tight…" Blade said.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked.

The costume was a red and white striped strapless shirt that was low-cut and it stopped above her belly button with black fishnets on her arms and legs and short shorts. Overall, it was really revealing.

"I think she looks hot." Blake said flatly. Blade laughed as he punched him as if he were joking, but Blake went flying into the wall. "God, man, I would never take your woman! Geez…" Blake muttered, as he rubbed his head.

"You're not wearing that in front of _Dorky_." Blade proclaimed, walking up to Brittany.

"Why not?" she asked, as she blinked twice.

"'Why not'? _Why not?_ Because he'll be ogling you the whole time!" Blade yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"You think so?" Brittany asked spinning around in the costume.

"Yes." Blade said, refusing to ogle at Brittany's revealing costume, since he stated that Dorky would do that.

"All right, fine, I'll get a different pirate cosume." Brittany said as she walked around and picked a costume then returned to the fitting room.

"TA-DA!" Brittany exclaimed.

The costume she was wearing now was a lot better. She was still a pirate, but she had a pirate hat that even rivaled Jack Sparrows. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it with black pants and black boots. In short, it looked like Elizabeth Swan when she was in her pirate garb.

"Better, much better." Blade said.

"I still think she looked hotter in the other one…" Blake muttered, but Blade caught that and once again, he "jokingly" punched Blake and he went flying into the wall.

"You have to get a costume too!" Brittany said excitedly. "Oh! I know! Since I'm Elizabeth Swan, you should be like Orlando Bloom!"

"You mean Will Turner?" Blake asked. He was punched into the wall again, but by Brittany.

Blade shrugged and walked over to the costume that said "WILL TURNER" on it and walked into the fitting room.

He came back in a white long sleeve shirt, but it was covered by a dark green over coat that was unbuttoned, and a belt around the shirt, black pants, and black boots. Oh, yeah, he also had a moustache.

Blade pulled at the shirt a little. "Does this really look like Will Turner?" he asked.

Brittany didn't answer though, since she and Brianna had already glomped him, rubbing their faces against his arm as they murmured things like, "Orlando Bloom", "hotness", and other things like that.

Blake watched. "I think _I_ should be Orlando Bloom."

Brittany and Brianna shot a glare at him. "NO!"

"F-fine…" Blake mumbled as he walked around.

"I think you should wear this!" Brianna exclaimed excitedly, holding out a corpse groom costume.

"Why?" Blake asked as he surveyed the costume in Brianna's hands

"So you can match with me, silly willy!" Brianna exclaimed.

"All right, fine," Blake walked into the fitting room then came out in the corpse groom costume. It actually suited him. If he weren't covered in blood with ripped clothes, he would actually look dignified.

"We have all of our costumes, yes?" Blade asked.

"Yes." They all said together.

"Then, let's go!" Blade yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

"OH!" they yelled as they threw their fist into the air too.

They went to the cash register, the guy looked up from his comic books and frowned at the sight of 4 little kids, but shook it off and scanned the items.

"413 dollars and 72 cents."

Blade's mouth dropped open. "Hey, isn't that a little much for 4 _small_ costumes, a few tubs of blood, spiders, and bugs?" Blade asked, slamming his hands on the counter, trying to look scary.

"Look, kid, the costumes are like 50 dollars each, so that's like…" The guy stopped to count on his fingers. "Like, 300…"

"200." Blade and Brittany corrected.

The guy at the counter continued as if he hadn't heard them. "The fake blood is 19.99, fake bugs and spiders are 19.95, and you got like 4 tubs of each, plus tax which is 15 percent, so I'd say 413.72 is pretty reasonable." the guy said, also putting his hands on the table, trying to scare Blade with his glare.

Blade's eyebrow twitched.

The guy showed no fear.

He growled. "Fine." Blade grumbled. "Then…" he reached into his pocket, then quickly grabbed the bag of supplies. "I'LL DO THIS THE ROWDYRUFF WAY!" he yelled as he quickly flew out the door, the other 3 following suit.

They all laughed as they watched from about 60 ft above while the guy from the counter ran out and looked frantically.

Blade and Blake laughed maniacally, high-fiving each other, while the two puff/ruff girls eyed them as if they were one of the most stupid life forms on earth, which they probably are.

"Well, guys, let's get started!"

_3 hours later…_

"Blake, get off your butt and help us." Blade ordered, glaring at the green boy.

"I am helping." Blake answered, not getting up still.

"In what way!?" Brittany yelled as she had her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy.

Blade joined in and glared at Blake.

"What?" Blake looked completely relaxed, sitting on his butt in the grass, laying back with some lemonade with a straw in his hand.

Blade shook his head at Blake and continued working. After about 3 hours and 46 minutes, they finally finished the haunted house. They had gathered some items like lights that flashed, so it kinda messed up your vision a little, they found some cloth things to act as doorways, of course, Blake found a chain saw to scare people, no not a fake chainsaw, a real one. Let's just hope he doesn't hurt himself. Blade had decided to give out tickets with Brittany to make money for "the children around the world" (meaning them), along with giving out candy to little kids when they reached the end. And, Brianna was scaring people with Blake.

At last, they had finished it and since it was October, night fell pretty quickly, and people lined up to get in at 6:30.

"I heard this haunted house thing was scary!" some people whispered.

"I heard it was so scary that you had to have a partner to go in or you might have a heart attack and you'd have to sign release forms!" another whispered.

"I heard some kid is using a real chainsaw!"

"Thank you, come again." Blade said from the exit.

"Oh-ho, thank you." Blade repeated as some person dropped a 10 dollar bill in the jar.

"Here you go, sweetie." Brittany said as she placed a handful of candy in a person's bag of candy.

"Wow, Blade, who would've thought you'd make so much money in only 15 minutes?" Brick said pointing at the jar of money.

"Oh, we have more." Blade stated as he pulled about 5 more jars out, all full of money.

Butch and Buttercup's mouths dropped open. "What's that? Kiddies are treating us out for dinner?" Buttercup asked as she cupped her ear.

"Yes, Butterbutt, I think so." Butch answered as they walked away to find Bubbles and Boomer.

"Wow, I guess we'll have to try the haunted house, huh, Blossom?" Brick asked, turning to her.

"Ya, I guess so, what do you think Dexter?" Blossom asked, turning to Dexter.

Brick glared. "I think it would be a fine idea, Blossom." Dexter stated.

"Oh, sorry, you can only go in in pairs, it wouldn't be as scary if there are 3 going in at once would it?" Blade said simply, trying to get Dexter away from his mother.

"Oh." Blossom said. "Well, let's go in then." Blossom stated, smiling at Dexter.

Dexter smirked and Brick's mouth dropped open. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind.

Dexter's face paled as he grimaced and cursed. "Nowhere, honey, I guess we're going in then, huh? Oh, but what about Danny, we can't just leave him alone!" Dexter stated, still trying to be partners with Blossom.

"Oh, we'll make exceptions for toddlers." Blade stated, smirking at Dexter as he winked at his dad.

Brick looked at his 3 year old son, puzzled, but shook it off, while Dexter's face twisted as he was lead inside by his "wife" and son.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then, huh?" Blossom asked, looking away.

Brick's eyebrows furrowed.

Blade read his mind to see what he was going to say. _What's that supposed to mean? If you're going to say something like that, go in alone for all I care._

Blade's eyes widened, "Mom, dad, go on in, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Blossom looked down at the boy. Her expression softened and she held out her arm for Brick to take a hold of. Brick linked arms with her as they walked in.

* * *

"Make sure not to squeeze my arm off while we're in here, Blossom." Brick stated, smirking a little.

Blossom glared, "Same to you, _Brick._"

"Admit it, you're going to be screaming things like 'AHHH! SAVE ME BRICK!' Yup, you'll definitely say something like that." Brick stated, feigning a high voice to sound like a girl.

Brick looked at the doors in front of him and picked the medium scary door, not wanting to scare Blossom too much.

Blossom's eyebrow twitched. "I will not—" Blossom turned as she felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and was surprised to see a ghost's hand. Her eyes widened as her irises shrank.

"AHHH!" Blossom screamed as she hugged Brick completely rather than just his arm.

"UWAH!" Brick exclaimed, surprised to see Blossom hugging him for dear life, "You will not what?" Brick asked, mocking her.

Blossom's eyebrow twitched as she pulled away, blushing in embarrassment.

Brick shook his head. "Now, see, I will not be like you and be freaked out by everything around… here…" Brick froze as he looked at the ground. There were lizards everywhere. Brick held his breath, then started shaking, trying not to let out a huge scream.

"Brick? What's wrong with you?" Blossom asked as she noticed how awkwardly he was suddenly walking. She looked over. He was walking very stiffly with his eyes looking up, not wanting to look down at the floor of lizards, he was stepping very lightly, and his hair was sticking out as if he were freaked out by something.

Blossom looked down. "You're afraid of lizards?" Blossom asked as she bent down and picked one up. "Here, they're fa—"

"AHHH! Get that away from me!" Brick exclaimed, flying up to the ceiling.

Blossom blinked, then started to giggle, then full-on laughed. "Who would've thought the great and almighty Brick would be afraid of something like lizards!"

Brick got back down and blushed furiously.

Blossom stopped laughing. "C'mon, let's just get out of this room." Blossom said as she held out a hand for him.

Brick smiled a small smile and took Blossom's hand and was lead to the next room.

"Ok, we're even, we were both scared senseless, no more laughing, ok?" Blossom asked, laughing a little.

"Ok, ok." Brick said, smiling. He opened the door to the next room to find it completely empty.

Blossom cocked her head to the side. "That's weird." she walked in then felt her foot step on a switch. She looked down at where her foot was and found the floor pushed in a little bit more than the rest. She looked up and a whole bunch of fake caterpillars and worms fell from the ceiling and landed in her hair. "AIIIIIIAHHHHH!" Blossom screamed as she quickly ran out, crashing into Brick, as he let out a grunt in trying to catch her. She was breathing deeply as she felt something move in her hair. Her face paled. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Calm down, I am!" Brick shouted as he got the fake bugs all out of her head.

* * *

Blossom started to calm down. "Never again, I'm never going in here again!" Blossom exclaimed as they reached the exit.

Blade coughed and pointed to the jar. Brick scowled, but he dropped 2 dollars in anyway.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, don't go in there, it was so scary!" Blossom exclaimed to her sisters and then walked away with Brick to get back to the house.

"Sounds like fun, huh, Boomie! Let's go in!" Bubbles exclaimed as she grabbed Boomer's hand.

Boomer decided not to argue with the fact that she didn't listen to him when he told her to stop calling him that and followed anyway.

"Sounds interesting! Let's go, Butterbutt!" Butch exclaimed, grabbing Buttercup's arm.

Buttercup smirked. "Don't scream like a girl, Butchie!" Buttercup exclaimed as they ran over to the entrance.

"Kay, let's go, Buttercup," Bubbles exclaimed as she started to walk in.

"Whoa, wait. I don't want to be with Boomer, he'll be screaming the whole time." Butch stated bluntly.

Boomer turned to glare at him. "Whatever, Butch, you just want to be with your little girlfriend." Boomer stated, crossing his arms with his eyes closed as he smiled a little knowing the way his brother would react.

Butch's face turned red from either anger or embarrassment. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Butch yelled in Boomer's face as Buttercup turned around and rose an eyebrow. Butch looked up to see her face and waved innocently.

Boomer smirked and grabbed an unsuspecting Bubbles' elbow and walked inside, leaving the two greens alone.

"What? HEY! Blue boy! Don't kidnap Bubbles and leave me with him!" Buttercup shouted, trying to get the two's attention. She pouted when she realized that she couldn't.

"BOOMER YOU BASTARD!" Butch shouted, his hands cupping his mouth in hopes of making his voice louder. He cursed to himself when he could no longer see them. He sighed and turned to Buttercup. "Let's go in."

"All right Butch, but no screaming got it?" Buttercup stated, walking in.

Butch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he followed her in anyway, trying to put his arm around Buttercup, which gave him a pinched hand.

* * *

Boomer walked in with Bubbles, it looked like she was trying to look brave, but Boomer saw right through her, seeing the way she occasionally shivered and squeezed his arm a little tighter. He wasn't complaining though, mind you. It was just he thought it was completely silly that sweet innocent Bubbles, probably the worst liar in the world was trying to lie to him, Boomer, her male counterpart. Now, a normal person would say something probably sweet like, "Don't worry about it I'll protect you," or something equally cliché, but this was Boomer, not exactly normal. So it shouldn't surprise you if he says something like this:

"You're a horrible liar, probably the worst in the whole world. I'm not stupid, I know you're scared, so just freaking calm down, and let it out, it's not like I'll laugh at a girl who's scared." Boomer stated bluntly.

Bubbles blinked. "Oh… then… ok." Bubbles stopped walking awkwardly and had a more cautious expression on her face as she glanced every so often at the smallest noise or sign of movement, and when she suspected that there really was something there, she would unconsciously squeeze Boomer's arm. Boomer looked down at the girl, wow, she really is scared, maybe I should—

_Hey, man, that wouldn't be very nice._

_What are you talking about?_ Boomer asked in his thoughts

_Oh, don't play dumb with me, I know what you were going to do, you were going to scare her._

_Don't be stupid, that's only something that you would do, Butch._

_I'm not Butch, I'm your conscience, I just happen to look like that handsome devil Butch._

No answer.

_Man, I hate coaching people like you._

Still no answer.

_Fine, fine, I get the idea. You want to be alone with your little girlfriend._

_She's not my—_

_Oh, so you talk when that little bunny is involved._

_Her name is Bubbles._

_Oh? You remembered a girl's name for once? Wow what a surprise._

_What are you talking about? I remember a billion girls' names._

_Oh, yeah? What was the name of the girl who asked you out earlier this morning?_

_That's an easy one! It was… Um… It was… Uh… This isn't even important—_

_See, I told you. Her name was Tootie, by the way._

_Tootie! That's what it was._

_Uh-huh. Later, and good luck with Berry._

_Bubbles._

_Whatever._

After breaking away from talking to his Butch-conscience, he stared down at Bubbles. She was still slightly trembling. _How can she tremble so much? I mean, we went to the blue door, the least scary one._

_Hey, be nice to Bonnie._

_BUBBLES!_

_Whatever._

_Geez, and you say I'm forgetful. Just because I forgot Terry's name—_

_Tootie._

_Same difference!_

"Boomer?"

Boomer snapped out of his thoughts, "What?" He asked, turning down to her.

"Why are you cursing to yourself… and Butch?" Bubbles asked, blinking up at him.

Boomer blushed in embarrassment. "Well, um, you see—" Boomer stopped when he saw something in front of him.

Bubbles looked at the expression on his face then looked over at what he was staring at. There was a very small corpse bride with black hair draped over her face covering her face and her movements were so strange as if she were struggling with a burden on her back, but there was nothing on her back, it was just a small corpse bride, lumbering towards them. The dress she was wearing was torn in many places and had red steins that looked like blood. She carried two sharp looking Japanese style swords. Bubbles was already very terrified at looking at the girl herself, while Boomer didn't focus on the girl, rather on the swords in the girl's hands. The girl moved her head up, her hair moving aside as a pale looking girl with grey eyes stared at the two with a dead look. A smirk graced its lips as the girl pointed the tip of the sword at Boomer.

Boomer's breath got very shallow as he stared at the small girl in front of him, a smirk still dancing on her lips as he continued to stare, frozen, not answering Bubbles as she suggested that they run away. The girl continued to grin as she brought the sword even closer to his face. Only when the blade was so close to his nose did he decide that it was time that he ran away, leaving Bubbles behind. Immediately, Bubbles ran after him, making sure not to be left alone with the corpse bride.

Bubbles ran, and ran, and ran, but she just couldn't catch up with the blue Rowdyruff. A few tears fell as she realized that she was alone. She glanced around her, thinking that this haunted house may have gone a little too far. She gulped. She refused to give up though and went off to find Boomer. She decided to fly and find him and found him alone in a room.

Boomer had his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped protectively around his knees with his face buried in his arms, his shoulders shaking as if he were crying and trembling. The sight tore Bubbles apart. She always saw Boomer as a boy who had a very tall and strong wall of defense, but she never imagined seeing such a vulnerable boy. She walked up to him. "Boomer." she said his name, trying to get his attention.

Boomer looked up, face was tear stained. His lower lip trembled as he looked up at her, his breath very deep as his face was twisted into one of pure sadness. "B-Bubbles." he said, struggling to get her name out. He reached a hand out to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her from her standing position, and pulled her into a hug.

Bubbles was very surprised by the sudden movement, and almost got up, but Boomer refused to let her move. He held her tight. "Please… just… stay with me like this… even if it's only for a little while." Boomer whispered as he squeezed her tighter. "Please."

She took a deep breath as her trembling hands wrapped around the poor boy's neck. Boomer leaned his head into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He started to cry and let all his feelings out.

"Boomer… what happened?" Bubbles finally asked, still holding him as he started to calm down.

He didn't pull away, but just talked. "I guess you never knew about Him's treatment of us while we stayed with him, huh." Boomer asked as he still looked down.

Bubbles' eyes widened. "What happened?" Bubbles asked, still not letting go of him as she moved her hand to his head and pet him a little bit.

He took a deep breath. "You know Him's hands?"

"Those crab things?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. Well, you see, he's never really touched you with them, has he? Well, they're the sharpest things in the world if he were to open them." Boomer stated.

Bubbles stared at him, her eyes still wide open with surprise. "Is that why you wouldn't move at the sight of the sword?"

"Yes. You see, Him always held back with you because earth is too close to heaven, where God can always reach down and stop him, but where he was in hell, he could do whatever he wanted, anything. So, while we were living with him, any time we failed to destroy you girls, he would…" Boomer gulped. "punish us."

Bubbles continued to hold him as he continued his story, stroking the back of his head.

"So, Him punished us with what he knew about the most. Fear." Boomer stated. "Butch already had a deathly fear of scorpions and so, Him would throw him into a room where there were billions of scorpions, real scorpions, poison, tail, and all. And Butch wouldn't be able to do anything since he would be tied to a chair. Same with Brick, only with lizards. But, me, I was different, I had no fear of actual bugs or anything, so Him simply abused me. He would hit me, whip me, kick me while I was down, anything that involved pain. But, one day, do you remember the time I was captured by you guys?"

Bubbles nodded.

"Well, Him thought it was all my fault that we weren't able to destroy you that day, so he hit me, with his claw." Boomer pulled away and pushed his hair aside. There, on the right side of his head, was a line. A rather large line that was red, and it looked pretty deep.

Bubbles covered her mouth again. "Why didn't you ever tell us about this?" Bubbles asked as she reached her hand out to touch it.

Boomer looked away. "When Brick and Butch found out, we decided to run away, run away to earth where Him couldn't go for too long. We ended up on the road, hiding from citizens, from you guys, from pretty much everyone. Then, after 3 years, we were taken in by a guy named Brisbaine and he took care of us, until we were ready to live independently, then he let us go, giving us enough money to start our own new lives. The training we received from him, made us stronger, strong enough to face Him. But, from him, he just amplified our fears, and created a new one for me." Boomer looked down, his lower lip shaking.

"When we went back to Him to try and seal him away, all this pain inside me welled up and I ended up killing Him instead of sealing him." Boomer covered his face with his hands. "I'm such a monster. A murderer, I actually enjoyed the look of pure terror on his face, I'm a horrible monster! Even worse than Him!" Boomer started to cry again.

Bubbles looked at him with sympathy, and grabbed his head again, holding it to her shoulder as he continued to cry. "You're not a monster."

"Yes I am!" Boomer shouted as he continued to cry on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, seeking warmth and comfort.

"No, you're not, Boomer. I promise, you're not a monster." Bubbles stated as she stroked the back of his head. "Even if you were a monster, I would never leave you. If the world had somehow decided to turn their back on you, I promise that I will be with you, helping you. I will never abandon you." Bubbles promised as she hugged him tighter.

Boomer's breathing started to become more even. He pulled away quickly and just kissed Bubbles, his eyes closed tightly. Bubbles blinked in surprise as her large eyes got even wider. But, then her eyes started to droop closed and she kissed back as the two held each other. Boomer slipping his tongue in her mouth when she opened her mouth. But, sadly, they had to part for air, and one other thing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brianna exclaimed running over, still wearing her costume with gray color contacts, pale make up, her black wig which was falling off slightly, her swords abandoned.

Boomer and Bubbles blinked. "BRIANNA!?" They shouted and asked in surprise.

Brianna smiled innocently and ran into the arms of both of her parents. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you too much! I'm sorry! Mommy, daddy." Brianna said, turning to both of them.

Boomer smiled a genuine smile and patted the small girl on the head. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Hey, daddy, are you gonna leave a big tip since I did such a good job?" Brianna asked innocently as she held the hands of both of her parents, walking toward the exit.

* * *

"So, was it fun?" Blade asked as they walked out.

Boomer placed 5 dollars in the jar and walked away with Bubbles.

"Good work, Brianna, ok, go back. " Brittany ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" she exclaimed as she saluted and put on her dead expression again as she walked back in.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Butterbutt, are you _scared_?" Butch asked, laughing a little.

"What are you talking about, stupid?" Buttercup asked, glaring at him.

"Well, you look a little shaky at seeing the spider webs."

"Sh-shut up!" Buttercup shouted as she looked away, pouting.

Butch smirked. Then looked down. "S-s-s-s—"

"S—what?" Buttercup asked, scared that it might be spiders.

"SCORPIONS!" Butch yelled as he jumped into Buttercup's arms.

Buttercup grunted as she caught Butch then dropped him on the floor.

"NO! THERE ARE SCORPIONS THERE!" Butch screamed as he flew up to the ceiling only to be surprised with even more scorpions. Buttercup shook her head.

"OOh-ooh! Scorpions! You're such a wuss!" Buttercup laughed then turned to her shoulder then her face paled. "S-s-s-s- SPIDER!" Buttercup screamed as she flew up to where Butch was and squeezed him in fear. "Kill em!" Buttercup yelled, pointing at the walls crawling with spiders.

"C-c-c-calm down!" Butch exclaimed, hugging her too, scared. Then he looked closer to the walls. Butch calmed down a little. "Look, they're fake." Butch grabbed a spider and showed Buttercup.

Buttercup hid in Butch's shoulder then grabbed a scorpion. "These are fake too!" She exclaimed.

"We've been duped!" Butch exclaimed.

"Wanna get out of here?" Buttercup asked, still a little shook up.

"Quickly!" Butch stated as they flew quickly out of that hallway.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice said ominously in front of them.

The two looked over. There was a small boy with a corpse groom costume and a roaring chainsaw.

"Oh, hi, Blake." Butch stated simply.

Blake stopped the chainsaw, and looked at them, surprised that they had already recognized him.

"Where's the exit?" Buttercup asked.

Blake pouted that he couldn't scare his parents and pointed over to the left.

"Thanks." Buttercup thanked and walked out, not scared at all by her son carrying a chainsaw.

* * *

"Butterbutt, calm down there are no more spiders!" Butch shouted as they walked out.

Buttercup glared. "At least I wasn't screaming my head off at scorpions!"

"Shut up, Butterbutt!"

"Ah! Mitch! Wanna go in the haunted house with me?" Buttercup asked, running over to him.

"Hey!" Butch shouted, running after Buttercup.

Blake walked out, pouting.

"What's with you?" Blade asked.

"They recognized me immediately." Blake pouted as he walked back toward the house. "I'm going home."

Brittany shook her head. She looked down at her watch. "It's 9:00 already, we should get back home," she stated, smiling at Blade.

Blade smiled back and held her hand as they walked back home, hand-in-hand.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brianna exclaimed, ripping her wig off as she ran up to the 3.

Haunted House Plan:

Brick and Blossom status: feelings are more open

Butch and Buttercup status: no change

Bubbles and Boomer status: HUGE CHANGE

* * *

Kay, so this is a freaking long chapter, like 6000 words. But, I was trying to make it up to you guys after leaving you guys and everything. Oh, yeah, and the Bubbles and Boomer scene was for someone who pmed me saying something like "Do you not like Bubbles and Boomer as much, because you only have stories with Blossom and Brick and Butch and Buttercup" Oh, well, here you go, pmer, I won't say who it was, but here, dedicated to you :D And I had noticed that too. Thanks for telling me. So, ya, hope you liked the Bubbles and Boomer scene. Haha, fun, fun

Hope you liked this chapter.

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10:Battle 9: Battle of the Bands

The Fight For Her Heart  
Chapter 10 Battle of the Bands

"I cannot believe that we haven't got them together yet!" Blade shouted, throwing his arms in the air, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Blade, it's all right… we'll get them to see the light." Brittany stated, patting him on the shoulder.

"No! It's not all right! It's all WRONG. We went through _two _of my brilliant plans already! _Two_! And we still can't get those dense people to see that they both love each other so much!" Blade exclaimed.

"We don't really know if Blossom is in love with him. For all we know, she could be in love with Dexter." Brittany stated, biting her thumb.

"Don't say that!" Blade shouted, pointing his finger at Brittany.

"Say what?" Brick asked, walking in.

Brittany opened her mouth to come up with a cover, but Blade beat her to it. "No, Brittany. You! What is wrong with you!?" Blade yelled, glaring at his father.

Brick stared for a while. "I don't know what you're—"

"Why haven't you gotten together yet?"

"What are you—"

"Why aren't you dating yet?"

"Look, kid, this has—"

"And for god's sakes, does she even know that you're in love with her?"

Brick looked to the side, not wanting to look at Blade. He turned back. "Well—"

"Well, what?" Blade asked, crossing his arms.

Brick's nose scrunched up. "Is it that obvious?"

"Brick..." Brick gave him a look. "Ok, fine. Dad. Obviously you can't do this alone, because either Dexter is too smart for you or Mom is really dense. I really hope that it's the latter."

"Oh, really, so what are you going to do?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All right, come sit with us." Blade ordered, gesturing toward their little hideout.

Brick's eyebrow rose but he crouched down with them anyway.

"Hey, Brick what instrument can you play?" Blade asked.

Brick gave him a look.

"Ok, fine. Dad, what instrument do you play?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just answer the damn question." Blake commanded, exasperated.

"Piano, guitar, I can kinda play the drums and—"

"How about singing?" Brittany probed.

"_Singing?_" Brick repeated.

"Yes, singing." Brianna confirmed.

"I don't know, I guess."

Brianna pursed her lips. "Well, sing something like… La la la laaaa la la la."

Brick pursed his lips too. "La la la laaaa la la la."

Brianna and Brittany blinked, their eyes wide open. "Justin Timberlake."

"No, his voice is more angelic like Jesse McCartney." Brianna stated, her eyes still wide as if she were marveling the sight before her. But, Brick was just picking at his ear then looking at the ear wax that came out and wiped it on the coats.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, my dad has a good voice." Blade stated, rolling his eyes a little bit.

"Oh, quiet Blade, you're just pissed that someone other than you is getting attention from the girls." Blake accused. Blake was once again, punched into a nearby wall.

"So? Is that it? I win Blossom over with my 'amazing voice' at some 'battle of the bands'?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blade nodded, shrugging.

Brick shook his head. "And where do you think you're going to get the money to host this 'Battle of the Bands'?" Brick asked, glaring slightly.

All four children smiled innocently and gave him puppy eyes.

"No." Brick said flatly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Man, these plans can NEVER be easy!" Blake exclaimed, exasperated, throwing his arms into the air.

"Why can't you lend us money?" Brianna asked curiously, blinking innocently at him, perhaps hoping that he would be willing to give her money if she acted cuter.

Brick glared slightly, not buying it. "I've trained myself to have an immunity against that sort of thing." Brick stated, an image of Butch and Boomer coming into his head.

"But it works for Blossom." Blade stated, making fun of him slightly.

"Shut up." Brick grumbled, looking away, glaring at pretty much nothing and walked out of the closet.

"So, what are we gonna do, mini-leader boy, how are we gonna make money?"

"We have no choice, we'll just have to dip into the Halloween money." Blade stated, holding his hand out in front of Blake, expectantly. He stared for a while. "Blake, the money." he ordered

"What? I don't have it." Blake stated, shaking his hands.

"What do you mean you don't have it!?" Blade yelled, grabbing fistfuls of Blake's shirt.

Blade tried to think back and realized that they didn't bother to clean up the haunted house, they just left everything there, including the money.

"You idiot!" Blade shouted, shaking Blake violently.

"It wasn't my fault!" Blake yelled. "You never told me to get the money!"

"I thought, knowing you, that you would pick up the money, seeing you're the one who would remember money the most, being the child of Butch!" Blade yelled, his nose touching Blake's nose as he glared angrily.

"It still wasn't my fault!" Blake yelled, finally pushing Blade away.

Blade sighed.

"Well, there's always a—" Brianna started.

"No." Blade refused quickly, already knowing what she was about to say.

"Why not?" Brianna asked. "It's not like we can sell Blake to slave drivers or something."

Blade put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Hm…" he thought to himself as he took a glance at Blake.

"HEY! Don't consider it!" Blake exclaimed, enraged at the thought that he would actually be sold.

"Fine, we'll go with Brianna's idea…" Blade muttered, angry.

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but not all of us got the mind reading gene like you, Blade." Blake stated, having no idea what the idea was.

"A freaking lemonade stand." Blade answered, already showing reluctance.

"Oh, joy." Blake muttered, not really sounding joyful as he ran a hand through his black hair and fell back into the comfy chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, come on, guys, it's just lemonade, I mean, how hard can it be?" Brittany asked, smiling as she looked optimistic that this idea would work.

* * *

"This sucks." Brittany stated, her eyes narrowed and her face drenched in sweat and water she had tried to use to cool down.

"How much money have we made?" Blake asked from his position on the grass, totally dead.

"Well, we have given out 17 glasses, and we sell them for 25 cents, and the money we'll need is about 4000 dollars to get a stage and lights." Brittany stated, looking at the clipboard she was holding to keep track of sales.

"That's good, that means we've already gotten…" Blake counted on his fingers. "4 dollars and 25 cents."

"Not exactly." Blade answered. "Since all 17 were drunk by us, and we used our 100 percent off employee discount, we're pretty much still broke." Blade stated, closing his eyes, trying to protect them from Ultra-violet rays.

"You mean we haven't gotten a single cent in the last 20 minutes in this blazing hot heat?" Blake asked incredulously from the grass.

Blade and Brittany nodded, frowns plastered on their faces. "I'm going inside." Brittany stated, walking toward the house.

"Me too," Brianna added, following Brittany.

_Inside…_

"So, Brianna, what do you think those boys will do to get money because, _obviously_ we're not going to get enough money through a 25 cent lemonade stand." Brittany stated.

"Yeah… I wonder what they'll do." Brianna wondered as she put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe they'll sell their bodies to the night or something!" Brianna suggested. Brittany and Brianna shuddered at the thought.

"Blade _better_ not." Brittany spat with disgust, anger, and jealousy.

"I wonder what they'll do then…" Brianna thought. "Oh! Maybe they'll hold the mayor ransom or something!"

**Imagination:**

**"All right! Nobody move!" Blake shouted, kicking down the door of the mayor's office.**

**"Oh, Butch, thank goodness you're here! You know you look a lot younger than you looked yesterday. Oh, you too, Brick." The Mayor stated, not bothered by the two just bombarding in.**

**"What? No, you idiot! We're their sons! And we're here to hold you ransom! That's the word, right Blade?" Blake exclaimed then whispered.**

**Blade rolled his eyes. "Yes, Blake."**

**"Anyway, boys, it's a good thing you're here, see, I have this pickle jar, and it simply WILL NOT open! So I was hoping that you two would open it for me?" Mayor asked.**

**"Ugh, whatever. Just… here!" Blake pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Tell the police that you're in danger and that you want them to come to your rescue and we'll give you back for 4000 dollars!" Blake exclaimed and passed the phone to Mayor.**

**"Oh, Butch, you're so funny! What a good story, so anyway, about my pickle jar…"**

**"Forget the damn pickles!" Blake yelled and hit the pickle jar out of the Mayor's hand and out the window.**

**Suddenly Mayor got a murderous aura. "You dropped my pickles. You dare to drop my pickles in my office while you try to use me to get money. How dare you. How **_**dare**_** you. My pickles, get my pickles." Mayor stated, suddenly his voice was deeper and more ominous.**

**This didn't seem to faze Blake. "Shut up already! It's just stupid pickles!"**

**"Uh… Blake…" Blade whispered, noticing the sudden change in the Mayor.**

**"No, get on the phone and tell them you're being kidnapped and need 4000 dollars to get away from us!" Blake exclaimed, still not listening.**

**"Blake…" Blade whispered again with more urgency as he watched the Mayor's anger heighten.**

**"You know, pickles aren't even that good! I don't understand why you can't just—"**

**"BLAKE! DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!" Blade yelled.**

**"What!?" Blake yelled back finally turning to Blade.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE MOST SACRED VEGETABLE IN THE WORLD!?" The Mayor shouted at them, he was practically on fire as he glared down at the two.**

**"Idiot, why didn't you tell me he was getting pissed?" Blake whispered to Blade as they curled up in the corner of the office, trembling and hugging each other in fear.**

**"I tried to tell you!" Blade whispered back angrily.**

**The Mayor advanced on them and you could hear Blade and Blake's blood-curdling screeches in all of Townsville.**

**End of Imagination**

"That wouldn't really happen, would it?" Brianna whispered, a little scared as she thought about it.

"No way, Brianna, even _they_ aren't that stupid." Brittany stated, though even though she said that, she had a feeling that they were.

"BLAKE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Blade's voice shook the whole place as Brittany and Brianna were sitting on a couch.

"IT'S NOT MY FREAKING FAULT!" Blake's voice shouted back.

"OH! YES IT IS!" Blade shouted again.

Brittany and Brianna walked out to find the two rolling around on the grass.

"I can't believe you did that!" Blade shouted.

"It wasn't my fault, I said!" Blake shouted back.

"Hey!" Brianna exclaimed, trying to get their attention.

They weren't listening since they continued arguing and rolling around.

"Hey!!" Brianna exclaimed again, a little louder. When they didn't listen, she got irritated.

Brittany plugged her ears in preparation.

"HEY!" Brianna shouted with her supersonic scream.

"Ow! What the fudge?" Blake exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Brianna! I know that scream anywhere!" Blade exclaimed too as he looked over at her.

"Good, now that we've got your attention, would you mind telling us what happened?" Brianna asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Blake and Blade looked off to the side sheepishly.

_Flashback…_

_Blake repeatedly pounded his head into the grass. "No. freaking. way!"_

_"So, I see business is going well." Brick stated, walking over and smiling at the two._

_"Dad!" Blade exclaimed, quickly pouring a glass of lemonade. "Would you like a glass of lemonade on this scorching hot day?" Blade asked, raising his eyebrow, smiling broadly. "Hmmm?"_

_"Well, since you were so nice as to offer, I guess I'll take one glass." Brick said, taking the glass in his hand and gulping the whole thing down. Brick let out a sigh of contentment when he was done. "Thanks, Blade, you know you're a lot more mature than Butch, see, when he had a lemonade stand when he was your age, he tried to scam me and—"_

_"That drink will be 1000 dollars." Blade interrupted, looking totally serious with no hesitation in his face._

_Brick blinked. "Ha-ha, very funny." Brick reached in his pocket. "Here you go, Blade." Brick put a quarter down on the table._

_Blade picked up the quarter. "Sir, you have 1999 dollars and 75 cents left to pay." Blade stated, holding his cupped hand in expectation for more money to just drop in his hands._

_"Nice try, kid." Brick stated, ruffling up Blade's hair then walked away to join his brothers._

_"Damn." Blade snapped his fingers, scowling._

_"Look, it's Princess's kid, maybe he'll fork up some cash!" Blake whispered, pointing to Prince, Princess's son._

_Money signs replaced Blade's irises and he quickly remodeled the sign above them, now it said: "Lemonade, 4000 dollars"_

_"Mother, look, a lemonade stand, can we get some?" Prince asked sweetly._

_Princess was paired with Mac, a very nice guy in the school, so Prince got his kind personality from Mac, and since he was Princess's son, she had a sort of soft spot for the little guy._

_"Sure, Prince," she looked up at the sign. "Here you go, that should be enough." she stated, giving him a wad of cash._

_"Thanks, mom!" Prince called over his shoulder as he passed the money to the two, who took it up quickly and passed him a glass of lemonade._

_Prince gulped it down happily and skipped back to his mom._

_"Blade, we have 4000 dollars in our hands." Blake cried, tears falling from his eyes in happiness as he rubbed his face against the cold hard cash._

_"We have more than triple the money we raised from the haunted house!" Blade exclaimed too, tears falling from his eyes._

_Blake put his ear to the wad of cash. "What's that? You want to be traded for candy that's totally expensive? Okay!" Blake prepared to run off in the direction of the candy store._

_Blade immediately grabbed the back of Blake's shirt while still holding onto the money. "No, stupid, we have to use this for our parents… No! Blake! Stop running! NO! BLAKE! STOP! IT'S GONNA TE—"_

_-RIP!-_

_End Flashback_

"And _that's_ why Blake is an idiot." Blade stated.

"Stupid. We already knew _that._" Brianna said.

"I'LL F--ING KILL YOU!" Brittany shouted as she attacked Blake.

"Ow! Calm down! Look, we can just ask my dad to time-travel and bring it back!" Blake shouted, trying to reason with her.

Brittany blinked. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brittany shouted and ran toward Butch who was talking with Boomer and Brick.

"And he was like 'meeeeh!' and I was like 'NEEEEE—WHOA!" Butch explained to his brothers who weren't really listening when he was suddenly pulled away by four kids. **(A/N- lol, to those who didn't get it, it was from Billy and Mandy with the duck where these girls are kinda gossiping, so toward the end of the episode, they show Billy talking to Grim who isn't really listening lol)**

_After explaining to Butch…_

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Butch laughed out loud as he grabbed his stomach. "You guys are idiots! Man! And I was just starting to think that I really was as stupid as Brick says I am! That's nothing compared to you guys!" Butch continued to laugh and roll around on the grass, tears coming from his eyes.

All four glared at him. "Are you done?" Blade asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"No, not yet. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he pointed at all of them. "Idiots! HAHAHA ha ha… haaa. hehe." Butch wiped a tear from his eye. "Ok, I'm done."

"So, you'll help us?" Brianna asked hopefully.

"Meh, why not." Butch shrugged. Butch disappeared for a split second.

"YOU LITTLE BOOGERS!" Butch shouted when he reappeared. His hair was ruffled up, he had a few bruises, and his clothes were a little disheveled.

"What?" Brianna asked innocently.

"Lord! You guys didn't go down without a fight!" Butch shouted at them, rubbing one of the bumps on his head.

"Sorry… more importantly, the money?" Blade asked, expectantly.

"Oh, your money." Butch made a motion of passing to Blade then quickly pulled away. "I want my cut for my troubles."

"What troubles!?" Blade exclaimed incredulously.

Butch pointed at all his bruises and clothes.

"Oh, that. Well, how much do you want?"

"Half."

"No way."

Butch shrugged and prepared to stuff the money in his pocket.

Blake's eyebrow twitched. His fists clenched. He turned to Blade. "Cover me." Blake whispered.

Blake flew up behind Butch and grabbed his hair, tugging at it. Butch let out a grunt in pain. He started to reach for Blake when Blade quickly kicked him in the shin, causing Butch to grab onto his shin to ease the pain. Blake let out a snarl as he bit into Butch's head. Butch let out a yelp. "You little boogers!"

The two continued to attack Butch as Brianna and Brittany watched with amusement. The two somehow managed to tackle him to the ground with Blake still behind him, biting his head and Blade pulling on his leg from behind like a wrestler.

"OK! OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Butch shouted in surrender.

The two released him and grabbed the money out of Butch's hands, high-fiving each other.

Butch rubbed his head. "Geez, kid, you've got some chompers!"

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving to make a stage with our 4000 dollars." Blade stated, walking away.

No one followed him.

"-ahem!-" Blade coughed, trying to get their attention. No one moved. He turned around and walked back. "Guys! When I say something like 'we'll be leaving', you guys are supposed to follow me!" Blade shouted, stomping his foot into the ground.

"Oh, right." they said, feeling no guilt and left without Blade.

"You're just gonna leave!?" Blade shouted after them. "HEY! Don't ignore me!!"

_The store scene… (lol)_

"Wow, who thought they had a 'THE ULTIMATE STAGE STORE' store… What a huge coincidence that they would be having a huge opening sale." Blade stated.

"That's just weird…" Brittany agreed as the automatic doors whooshed open.

"I hope the service isn't as sucky as Halgreens…" Blake muttered. **(A/N- this has no offense to Walgreens, lol, and has nothing to do with it… sorta, whatever, you get the point.)**

"Hey, Bob, look at these cute little kids!" a man called to "Bob" who looked over and smiled.

"Awww, how cute! They're so tiny! I wonder where their parents are… What do you think, Jim?" Bob wondered to himself.

"This one is especially cute!" Jim exclaimed, patting/petting Blake's head, which was returned with a glare from Blake. "Aww, what a cute kid." He continued to pet Blake.

_What's this fudger think he's doing? Petting a dog? _Blake thought to himself, annoyed. Blake pulled his head back quickly and bit Jim's finger. "Ow!" Jim shouted, pulling his finger away. "Damn! This kid's got some pretty well-developed teeth!" Jim realized, looking at the fang marks on his finger.

"Stop playing around Blake!" Blade shouted at him, carrying lights and microphone stands and other devices.

Blake growled slightly. "All right, coming, mini leader boy!"

"It—it talked!"

"_It?_" Blake repeated, turning around with a glare.

"Oh, no…" Blade muttered, slapping his forehead. "Now they made him mad…"

Blake let out a low growl and pounced onto Jim, biting into his skull just like how he bit into Butch's, only Jim doesn't have stronger skin like Butch.

"YEOW! Ow! OW!" Jim yowled, running around. "Don't just stand there, Bob! Get it off of me!"

Blake got a vein pop in his head in anger and sunk his teeth in further, scratching him with his nails.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Brittany whispered to Blade who just watched Blake beat up the two, kicking them in their gut and biting them every so often.

"Nah, come on, let's get the stuff, then we'll break them up." Blade stated walking away toward the amp section of the store.

_15 minutes later…_

Blake was still beating up the poor men, only they were tied up by some of the wires and they had various bruises.

Blade watched for a while and realized that stopping Blake may actually take some effort. "Blake, we're gonna leave without you!" Blade shouted, walking out the door.

Blake turned over, glared at the two men, cowering in fear then took a quick step toward them as if trying to scare them then laughed out loud, following the other three.

* * *

They set up the stage over at the park. "Ok, Brittany and Brianna, advertise about the Battle of the Bands, tell them it'll be at 6:00 pm. Blake, you go find our dads and bring them here, and I'll be over here, setting up the finishing touches. Ok, break!"

The three nodded and took off.

Blade sighed and plugged in a few extra wires, duc-taping them down to make sure no one trips.

Blake returned after about 2 minutes with the boys in tow, actually, he had to tie up Boomer and pull him along. Blade rose an eyebrow. "Why'd you tie up Boomer?" Blade asked confusedly.

"He said he didn't wanna come, so I tied him up." Blake stated.

"Ahhh." Blade understood.

"Don't 'Ahhh,' me! In any case, why do I have to be here!?" Boomer shouted, struggling with the bounds.

"Why else, Blondie, we need someone to play drums." Butch stated.

"Why am I always stuck with drums…" Boomer muttered.

"Oh, where are the girls?" Brick asked, looking around.

"Oh, they went to hang up posters and stuff, they should be back in like… now." Blade stated, pursing his lips and looking at his watch.

And true enough, they had landed right next to Blade.

"Mission complete, _master_." Brittany stated sarcastically.

Blade rolled his eyes at Brittany's lame joke. "Well, get ready, you're on in like 20 minutes!"

"You honestly think that many people will come in 20 minutes?" Brick asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Brick shook his head and grabbed the bass that was already provided.

"Hey, what song are we doing anyway?" Butch asked, curious slightly.

"This one." Blade shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"_Just Friends?" _Butch asked the paper sort of. "You're gonna make us do a Jonas Brothers song!?" **(Obviously, I don't own Jonas Brothers, or anything that is associated with them, otherwise Nick would be mine XD)**

"Why not? Blossom and Bubbles love Jonas Brothers. And even Buttercup sort of likes them." Blade shrugged.

Butch sighed.

"Get ready! People are already coming!" Blade ordered, pushing them on stage.

"What? No rehearsal?" Butch laughed slightly.

"No." Blade stated, walking toward the "judges" table.

Butch frowned. "But what if we mess up?"

"You better not!" Blade shouted over his shoulder, still making his way toward the judges table.

* * *

"So, this is the Battle of the Bands… So many people," Blossom said, looking around, marveling the sight a little. "C'mon, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter!"

Blade cleared his voice. "Hello everybody! This is the Battle of the Bands! And, let me just explain the basics, we'll have anyone who thinks they have talent come up stage and show everyone! And at the end, the winner will receive 1000 dollars and a kiss on the cheek from the beautiful Powerpuff girls!" Blade announced over the microphone.

Immediately, Buttercup and Blossom's mouths dropped open while Bubbles didn't look surprised at all, having been told by her daughter.

"Hey! Kid! When did we agree to this!?" Buttercup yelled, her foot propped up on a chair as she glared menacingly at Blade, her head cocked to the side in a kinda scary way.

"Yeah, Blade! What's going on!?" Blossom joined in, except she didn't look as angry as Buttercup.

"What are you planning!?" Dexter yelled too.

"Calm down, you three, come on, it's for a good cause… it's letting people with talent come up and possibly get discovered, they brought over a bunch of record dealers…" Bubbles said, trying to calm them down.

At Bubbles' words, Blossom calmed down a little. "Well, it's just on the cheek…" Blossom whispered.

Buttercup just pouted and sat down in her chair, crossing her arms.

Brick looked over and smirked at Dexter. Dexter sneered.

Butch started started strumming a few notes when the crowd started getting bigger.

**(Ok! Time for a key/legend!:**

_Brick_

Boomer

_Butch_

**All of them**)

_There she goes again…  
The girl I'm in love with…_

Brick looked straight at Blossom, who was in the second row with Buttercup, Bubbles, and Dexter.

_It's cool, we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school,  
We know it's casual…_

Blossom smiled at him, encouraging him as some of the crowd started to cheer.

"Oh my gosh! They're playing Jonas Brothers! Yeeee!" Bubbles whispered, cheering as she grabbed Blossom's hands in happiness.

It's cool, we're just…  
I don't wanna lead you on… (no)  
The truth is I've grown fond… (yeah)

Boomer sang from the microphone in front of him as he continued to beat the drums. He glanced at Bubbles, who was smiling at Blossom, happy.

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind,  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans,  
like a…  
picket fence, and a rose garden,  
I just keep on dreaming…  
But it's cool, cuz, we're just friends**

_Small talk on IM,  
just one word sentences  
It's cool, we're just friends…_

Butch glanced at Buttercup, who had her feet propped up on the chair in front of her, (much to the person's annoyance), she was crossing her arms, and looking at the stage with half lidded eyes, no sign of pure enjoyment or happiness, just little bit of bright playfulness in her emerald green eyes.

_But, if I had my way…  
We'd talk and talk all day… (yeah!)_

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love,  
just you and me,  
'til the end of time,  
'til I'm on her mind,  
it'll happen…  
I've been making lots of plans,  
like a,  
picket fence, and a rose garden,  
****I just keep on dreaming…  
But it's cool, 'cuz we're just friends…**

_Thinking about how…  
we're gonna say our vows,  
it's cool, we're just friends…  
She walks down the aisle…  
I see all my friends smile  
Cuz now we're more than_

**Friends!  
Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
falling in love just you and me,  
'til the end of time,  
'til I'm on your mind,  
It'll happen!  
We've been making lots of plans,  
like a picket fence and a rose garden,  
I just keep on dreaming**

_Just keep on thinking,_

of when we used to be,

_Just friends…_

**La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la ,la**

Butch started playing his own guitar solo that was not originally in the song, going on his knees and going in front of Brick. He bit his lower lip as he strummed on the guitar really fast.

Boomer joined in and played a little ending drum part.

of when we used to be…

**Just… friends**

Everyone there immediately erupted in a cheer, shouting stuff like "Rowdyruff! Rowdyruff!" Some were shouting encore.

Dexter's eyebrows knitted together when he saw that Blossom looked really touched at the song since Brick was practically staring at her the whole time. Dexter immediately went on the stage when Blade asked for any other musical talents.

Blade rose an eyebrow, but walked off the stage.

Dexter's song:

**(A/N- sorry, I'm not very creative, another Jonas Brother song, lol)**

Dexter grabbed a regular guitar and sat down on a stool, sitting in front of the mike and strummed a few notes.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

Dexter glanced at Blossom, who was a little confused as to how he suddenly got on stage.

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far? _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah_

"I hate to say it, Brick, and if I say it, don't kill me. Anyway, I REALLY hate to admit it, but Dexter's got a pretty good voice too."

Brick's fists clenched when he saw that Blossom was looking really happy as she watched Dexter's performance.

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright _

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you _

Butch's teeth clenched. _If this guy wins, Butterbutt will have to kiss him!_

Boomer joined in on the jealousy. _I can't let him win, or Bubbles will have to kiss _him.

_Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you) _

All of their fists clenched as they got a look of determination. _I won't lose._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you... _

Dexter strummed one last note on the guitar and looked at the crowd, they were in tears. "What a beautiful song! Even though Rock Camp wasn't that amazing a movie, how beautiful…" some were whispering, some tears coming from their eyes as they made comments like that.

Brick grit his teeth. "Why didn't you stop him!?" Brick hissed to Blade.

Blade was too caught up in the fact that Dexter's voice was that good and almost didn't answer. He shook his head violently. "I thought that his singing voice would be just as annoying as his regular voice…" Blade muttered, looking off to the side sheepishly.

"Well… anyone else want to come up and show their talent…?" Blake asked, his eyes closed as he fake-smiled.

"After that performance? Heck no!" someone in the crowd answered.

Blake's eyebrow twitched, his eyes still closed while he fake smiled. "Really… the performance was really that great compared to the previous one…?"

"Heck yeah!"

"No way! The Rowdyruff Boys rocked!"

"What!? How can you say that after seeing Dexter's?!"

"It was a good performance, but theirs was better!"

"Hey, you looking for a fight, girl!?"

"Bring it on, _boy_!"

"Whatever! You're only interested in their looks!"

_"Why you!"_

"Everyone in the crowd!" Blade's voice interrupted the bickering. He cleared his throat. "We have remotes to cast your vote that will show up on the screen, now if you would please, vote for one of the two…"

Immediately many people had grabbed a remote and pushed one of the two buttons. Brick was biting his nails slightly, scared that he might really have to watch Blossom kiss Dexter.

Butch and Boomer looked at the screen a little nervous too. Buttercup pretended to not be looking even though she was peeking through one eye and Bubbles was waiting for the result. Blossom on the other hand was biting her lip as she stared intently at the screen.

Rowdyruff: 1017

Dexter: 1017

All of their mouths dropped open. "WHAT!?" everyone yelled as they looked at the results. Even Blade, Brittany, Blake, and Brianna were a little taken aback by the result.

"A… A TIE!?" Brick yelled incredulously with his face full of surprise.

"I was _not_ expecting that…" Dexter said, with his face full of sadness.

"I had a feeling it would have this result…" Brianna whispered to Brittany.

Brittany nodded.

"Hey! What's going on!? How can it be tied!?" enraged people were yelling.

"Hey, Blade, what're we going to do…" Blake whispered.

Blade sighed. "A tie-breaker…" Blade stated. "We'll have to turn to the internet…"

* * *

What's the tie breaker, you ask? LOL YOU GUYS! XD No, I'm dead serious, who do you want to win? Vote on my profile, I guess… XD It's up to you guys to decide who will win or lose! Brick or Dexter? :D

Lol, another long-ass chapter ;D like, 5000 words… trying to make up for leaving you guys again… XD Hope you liked this one for now…

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Battle 10: Results

Look, see? I told you I didn't abandon ppgxrrb ;P

Chapter 11  
Battle 10: Results

"So, Blade, what are the standings?" Blake asked casually as he sat on the table with Blade furiously typing on the keyboard on his laptop.

"The guys have 10 votes and Dexter has 1 vote." Blade stated, staring with concentration, at the screen.

"Wow, they must have a lot of fan girls." Blake laughed slightly, referring to the rabid fan-girls. Blake suddenly turns to face nothing in particular. "Oh, by the way, I mean no offense by that, we think that you loving us so much to the point that you leave reviews thinking that we're adorable is actually quite adorable of you too! But, you know, girls, you could leave reviews about me… not just Blade and—"

"Ok, Blake! That's enough!" Blade yelled, getting annoyed by Blake's constant ranting.

Blake shrugged. "Just saying. By the way, girls, I like long walks on the—"

"BLAKE!" Blade yelled again.

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist." he said, waving his hands in a surrendering way.

"So, we're winning in other words?" Brick asked, grinning smugly at Dexter.

"Shut up, Hoodlum, it's not over 'til it's over." Dexter said, grumbling.

"No… it's over, the poll is closed now." Blade added in.

Dexter's mouth dropped open. "SERIOUSLY!? It's been a week already!?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Actually, more than a week, the author of this story has just been too busy and lazy to update." Blade told Dexter. **(Ok, I'm done breaking the fourth wall, I promise hehe)**

"Yup, and I got 10 times the number of votes than you." Brick grinned smugly.

"Ew, then we have to kiss _them_?" Buttercup asked with distaste, her face twisted in disgust as she pointed at the three with her thumb.

"Shut up, Butterbutt, you act as though it's punishment." Butch muttered.

"It is punishment." Buttercup told him with no doubt in her voice.

Butch growled.

"Calm down, Butch… she was just joking…" Boomer said, trying to make Butch stop steaming.

"No I wasn't." Buttercup stated smugly as she watched Butch struggle in Boomer's arm-lock.

Blossom shook her head at Buttercup. "Buttercup, there's no need to be a tease. It's not nice to do that to poor Butch." Blossom went to go pat Butch on the head. "There, there, Butch."

Butch and Blake glared in her direction after she went back to join Buttercup and Bubbles. _Why does it seem like EVERYONE treats us like a dog!?_ the two thought in their heads together.

Bubbles sighed, she seemed the least reluctant of the three. It's not like she would show a little indecisiveness like Blossom, who was glancing between Brick and Dexter. And, she certainly wasn't going to argue like Buttercup. She walked over to Boomer and simply kissed him on the cheek, causing many "oohs" and jaw-drops from the crowd.

Boomer, however, for the first time, stood frozen, unable to do anything and accidentally released Butch onto the unsuspecting Buttercup.

Butch collided with Buttercup and they landed in an awkward (cough perverted cough) position. Butch was on top of her, his face turned to try and block himself from Buttercup's teeth, Buttercup's mouth was on his cheek, and they hadn't moved for about two minutes until the crowd started to tell them to get a room.

At that moment, Buttercup quickly pushed Butch off of her, spitting into the ground as she kicked Butch in the face, "YOU PERV!!" she yelled as her foot collided into Butch's face.

Butch grunted. He grabbed her foot while it was still in contact with his face. He twisted it around, causing Buttercup to lose her balance and land on her back. "How do you like that!" Butch called to her from above, holding his arms out in as if asking for a fight.

Buttercup smiled sweetly at him which caught him off-guard, but then turned into an angry expression as she kicked him in his ankle, which caused him to fall on the ground with her. Butch growled and jumped on Buttercup's stomach and they rolled around.

"You know, this is really erotic." Blade said, watching the two with Blake.

"Yeah… but at the same time it's completely not." Blake disagreed slightly as they followed the two rolling around.

Blade nodded in agreement.

"Five bucks on my dad." Blake bet as soon as Butch and Buttercup stopped rolling around and started to fight in mid-air, pulling out 5 dollars.

"No way, Buttercup's got… well… she's Buttercup, that's reason enough." Blade stated, as the two continued to wrestle above the stag. The audience started chanting "fight! fight! fight!" as if it were a fight going on in a high school hallway.

"Well, Butch will get the last hit." Blake stated, putting 5 dollars down on the table.

Blade huffed and put down his 5 dollars too. Butch got a punch in on Buttercup's cheek. "Yeah! Go dad!" Blake cheered.

Buttercup landed a kick into Butch's gut, causing Butch to double over. "Yeah! You _go_ girl!" Blade cheered on Buttercup.

Brick walked over to Blossom, trying to be all sneaky as Blossom watched the two wrestling. "Soooo," Brick dragged out the word "so", "How's it goin'?" as soon as he said that, though, he immediately turned away and started to make faces and scold himself for saying something so stupid.

"Not much," Blossom answered, not moving, trying not to meet certain blood-red eyes next to her.

"So, do I get a kiss too?" Brick asked hopefully, once again scolding himself for being so vague and stupid.

Blossom blushed slightly, but worked hard to make sure that the blood pumped back to her heart. She let out a deep sigh.

Brick took another glance at her and noticed that she looked tense. "Of course, you don't _have_ to, if you don't _want_ to." Brick told her, looking off to the side sadly.

Blossom took a deep breath. She waited until it seemed like everyone's eyes were on Butch and Buttercup, then turned quickly to Brick and very swiftly kissed him on his left cheek. She had to stand on her toes to reach him though.

Brick looked absolutely surprised and then he got a slightly doofy grin, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared, since Dexter came up.

"Can I have a hug at least for second place?" Dexter asked, smiling innocently.

Brick almost snorted. _Yeah, like she'd really—hey! What's she doing!?_

Blossom smiled and hugged Dexter, kissing him on the cheek too. Brick's mouth dropped open. _Well, I think we all know who _her_ favorite is._ He thought bitterly like a child would when a mother would give the younger one more attention.

"HEY! What are you kids doing!? It's 10:00 pm! Move, move, move!" a voice broke out with several whistles that tooted.

"Crud! It's the cops! Let's get out of here!" Blade exclaimed, taking off into the sky.

The others nodded and took off. "WAIT, WAIT! WHAT ABOUT—" Dexter started, but was handcuffed. "—me." Dexter frowned as he was taken away by the police.

"NEVER FEAR! DANNY IS HERE!" Danny exclaimed, flying in with a jet-pack, slamming right into Dexter and flying off into the sky.

"Hey! That's my jet-pack!" Jimmy Neutron shouted after Danny.

_The next day…_

"... Class, please settle down, and let's work on our Social Studies... Eek!" The teacher ducked as a spit-ball was launched at her. No one was thinking about class after last night.

"Dude, did you see go to the Battle of the Bands!?"

"Yeah! Dude, those guys were so SICK!"

"That song was so cute!"

"I know, I love Jonas Brothers!"

That was the typical conversation being exchanged in the classroom.

Brick let out a sigh. People were staring. _Again._ He sent a glare in everyone's direction and they all went back to talking about the Battle of the Bands rather than staring at him.

"Hey. Kid," Brick called to his son, nudging him.

Blade sighed as he turned to face him. "What?"

"Why is everyone staring at me? Why can't they stare at Boomer or Butch?" Brick whispered. "They were in the band too after all."

"They are staring at them, but Boomer just doesn't care, so they settle for staring at you since you give _some_ reaction. As for Butch, just look at him. He's basking in it with Blake." Blade explained and pointed over at Butch and Blake, talking to a bunch of girls.

"Yeah, girl, that's right, I was in the Rowdyruff Boys. Oh, yeah, I was the guitarist." Butch told the girls as he smirked.

"Yeah, I was the little kid, the guitarist is my dad, you know, I could get you some time with him if you ask." Blake told the girls.

"Hey, who was the lead singer? He was cute." a girl named Alexia said.

Butch coughed. "-Ahem- That was… my brother… Brick."

"Hey, where's the red kid, he was SOOO cute!" a random girl asked.

"… That was Blade… my… cousin." Blake said with disappointment.

"That's what I want to know! Where are they?"

Blake and Butch sighed. "Over there." they said together, pointing to Brick and Blade with their thumbs.

"KYAAA! IT'S THEM!" and all of a sudden, Blake and Butch were alone because all the fan-girls went over to Brick and Blade.

"You guys were so good! I voted for you, you know!" the girls were obsessing over them.

"Your hair is so smooth! How do you get it like that!? I'm jealous!"

"You guys look so similar! Are you like, siblings?"

Brick and Blade shared a glance at each other and sighed. "Lemme try something." Brick suggested. "HEY LOOK THERE'S DEXTER!" Brick yelled suddenly when Dexter walked into the room.

"KYAA! HE SANG 'GOTTA FIND YOU'!" and some of the girls rushed over to Dexter, running him over.

Dexter looked at the crowd rushing toward him. _Oh, crap._

Brick let out a sigh when some of the girls left to Dexter. _That's a relief._ A stream of red hair caught his eye and he looked over immediately. Brick's blood began to boil when Blossom was getting tossed around because Dexter seemed to fail to notice that she was getting pushed against the wall even though she just wanted to get into the classroom.

It was then that a forceful push from a fan girl caused Blossom to lose her footing. Brick got up from his seat.

"Watch out!"

Blossom nearly fell, but was caught in someone's arms. Dexter's. Dexter glared at all the girls. "That was dangerous! Be more careful next time!"

Brick stood there, right in front of them. Dexter was holding onto Blossom from behind and they were sitting on the ground. Dexter had taken the fall for Blossom. Brick stared at them for a long time. _Why is he in my spot? That should be where I should be sitting. I'm always helping her when she's about to fall. _Brick's eyes narrowed. _No, I'm not. Who am I kidding? I'm always the one who causes her to fall._ Brick gulped down a lump and walked back to his seat as if nothing happened.

"OK, YOU BRATS! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" the teacher yelled to the class. Everyone scrambled to their seats. The teacher smiled as she managed to finally get the students to listen to her. "Now, everyone open your text books to page 124..."

"Whoa. Did you see that? I've never seen Dexter yell before." a girl whispered.

"Let alone save a girl like that." another one continued.

"Are they secretly dating or something?"

"I guess they're a cute couple, I mean, they are like practically the male and female counterparts of each other. Smart, good looking, and _nice_ people."

"Shhh! Do you want to anger the dark/angry force over there!?"

"Oh… right, I forgot he was sitting behind us. I wonder if Bri—"

The girl clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! He'll hear us!"

_Do they think I'm deaf or stupid?_ Brick thought to himself in annoyance as he glared at the girls in front of him.

A piece of paper landed on Dexter's desk. Brick glanced over at the note that was passed to him. Dexter was to his right, so it shouldn't be too hard to see the note. It was in pink ink and the paper was folded very neatly. He leaned over in his seat to try and read it. He tried to look casual even though he was practically about to fall out of his seat.

_Thanks for helping me. That probably would've hurt. Again, thanks._

_Blossom_

Brick grimaced at the note.

Dexter took out his blue pen and started to write back.

_It's no problem._ Dexter paused. It seemed like he was weighing decisions in his head. _Listen, meet me outside the gym after class. I want to talk to you._

Dexter folded up the note and tossed it backward, knowing that it was going to land on Blossom's desk after a few calculations.

Brick glared at the piece of paper and shot his heat vision at it. Unfortunately… he missed. Well, not missed, but intercepted by a different ray of heat vision. Brick glared over in Boomer's direction. Boomer sighed and pointed to where the note was. Then, Brick understood. If he had shot, the paper would have burned up and the soot would've landed right in Blossom's hair, which would need a very good reason as to why he would do that. Afterall, Blossom's prized possession _was_ her hair.

But, then, his anger returned when he realized that he had just allowed that horrid piece of paper to land on Blossom's desk. He knew what Dexter was going to do. And it was going to happen in only 20 seconds.

* * *

OK, DONE! Geez, that took forever, I've had this chapter on my computer since like… September O.o lol.

So anyway, sorry that it's a little shorter than the others. And, yes, by the way, I did make references to you guys who have stayed with me throughout these past few months XD Thanks guys, you're awesome!

Oh, yeah, and since I'm almost done with this one, I'm only gonna update this one, plus, I'll try and make the updates as fast as I can make them.

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: Battle 11: Choices

Lalalala…

Chapter 12  
Battle 11: Choices

**Blossom's POV**

I unfolded the note.

_It's no problem. Listen, meet me outside the gym after class. I want to talk to you._

I smiled. I wonder what Dexter wants? I glanced over at the clock. Only 10 more seconds…

**Normal POV**

_5… _Blossom counted down.

_4… _Brick's stare was fixated on the clock.

_3…_ Dexter bit his lip in anticipation.

_2… 1…_ they counted down.

RING! RING! RING!

Immediately, Blossom, Brick, and Dexter bolted out of their seat, and out the door, not bothering to listen to the teacher's final words.

Blossom was about to head to the gym, but stopped. She went to her locker first and opened the lock. She looked in the mirror. _Dexter has never asked to meet up with me before… it must be pretty important_. She examined her face and smoothed out her hair. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she casually grabbed her books and started heading toward the gym.

Whatever happened to Brick and Dexter, you ask? Well…

"Dexter." Brick called with a high voice, trying to sound like Blossom.

Dexter let out a sigh of happiness and turned around. He closed his eyes and held the figure's shoulders, then opened his eyes and cringed away. "Blosso—HOODLUM!" Dexter started to clean his hands with his spit, totally disgusted. "Blegh. Dirty."

"And cleaning your hands with your spit _isn't _dirty?" Brick asked, irritated by the fact that he was making such a big deal.

"It's cleaner than having to deal with your disgusting germs still on me." Dexter answered.

Brick got even more irritated and his fist started to shake, wanting to punch the living daylights out of him, but stopped, remembering that Blossom would be here any minute. "You looked pretty excited earlier. Anything _new_, Dorkster?" Brick asked.

Dexter froze. "W-why do you ask… H-Hoodlum?" Dexter stuttered out the question.

"Oh, I dunno. Oh, look at these pretty _blossoms_ in the planter. I guess they _blossom_ in the Spring, huh? Of course, I wouldn't know, because I don't know when _blossoms_ _blossom._ Do you, _Dorkster_?" Brick turned to Dexter.

Dexter gulped. "OK! You caught me… I asked Blossom to come here so I can tell her my true feelings for her." Dexter told Brick.

Brick looked at Dexter with mock-shock. "No… really!? And you didn't _tell_ me!?" Brick asked.

Dexter's eyebrow twitched. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."

Brick shrugged, "A little bit. But, you realize, whoever confesses first could differ the outcome."

Dexter glared. "You _wouldn't_."

Brick shrugged. "All is fair in love and war." Brick suddenly took off in the direction of Blossom's locker.

Dexter growled angrily. "BRICK! NO! SHE'S MINE!"

"You snooze, you lose, Dorkster! You had your chance for 4 years!" Brick yelled over his shoulder as he flew off toward Blossom.

Dexter took out his jetpack and started it up. "Why you, Hoodlum… Get back here!" Dexter yelled.

Brick turned to stick his tongue out, only to realize that Dexter was actually starting to catch up. He sped up, trying to lose him. He looked forward again, concentrating. That's when he saw red hair. He smiled to himself and flew faster. He grabbed her from behind. "Blossom! I need to—You're not Blossom!"

"No shit, dummy." Danny said, sticking his tongue out.

Brick growled. He saw Blade and Blake talking with Brianna and Brittany. "I leave him to you guys!" Brick called over to them.

The four blinked then their eyes fell upon Danny and their smiles turned into evil grins. "Heh heh… What up, _Dorky_?" Blade grinned over in Danny's directions.

Blake started cracking his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun."

The two girls smiled and brought a rope out behind their backs. "Welcome, to _hell_." Brittany grinned as Brianna snapped the rope.

Danny gulped.

And all that was heard was Danny's screams of bloody murder.

Brick ran on, looking for any bit of red hair. _Man, where could she be?_

**Blossom's POV**

I wonder where Dexter is, he's already 10 minutes late… "Man, already 2:50… Maybe he doesn't need me?" I thought out loud.

"Blossom?" A voice called my name.

I smiled and turned to face the direction of where the voice came from. "There you—aren't…" I whispered to myself.

It was _him_. The most popular boy in school. I've seen him before. That heart breaker. He flaunts his good looks and flirts constantly with girls, but when they get the courage to talk to him, he turns them straight down. Such a jerk. _Chad._

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting it to be you to send me this love letter, Blossom. But, I suppose you could do. Well, since I accept, I suppose we could go out."

I blinked. I knew that he was a jerk, but I didn't know he was so… so… ARROGANT! Geez, what a pompous jerk! I huffed. "Thanks, but, no thanks. I'm going to have to go back on my word on that one."

He rose an eyebrow at me. "I don't think you can say that, especially since you're alone. No one could possibly know what happens between us." He said slyly as he used his finger to trace my jaw-line and tilt my chin up to him.

I glared at him and slapped him across the face.

He growled angrily at me and raised his fist, about to punch me. I covered my face with my arms, not wanting to get hit directly.

But, it never came. All I heard were punching noises, grunts, and screams of pain.

**Brick's POV**

Geez, where is that girl, how did she already get lost? My gosh, how am I supposed to win if I can't find the pri—

"… I suppose we could go out."

"Thanks, but, no thanks. I'm going to have to go back on my word on that one."

Blossom? I thought to myself as I ran faster over to where I heard her voice.

"I don't think you can say that, especially since you're alone. No one could possibly know what happens between us."

-slap!-

The moment I got over there, all I saw was Blossom cowering in fear of that guy's fist getting closer to her face. Unknowingly, my blood started to boil and I immediately stood in front of her and caught the guy's fist. He let out a shriek of pain when I squeezed it, causing him to fall to the ground.

**Normal POV**

"What are _you_ trying to do, _punk_?" Brick asked with utmost seriousness.

Chad growled, but started whimpering again once Brick had squeezed tightly on his hand. "We were j-just playing around, r-right, Blossom?" He said nervously.

Blossom glared at him.

"Can I kill him?" Brick asked for permission, glaring down at him.

Blossom looked at Brick incredulously. "Of course you can't kill him!" Chad let out a sigh of relief.

Brick sighed. "Ok, fine." He released Chad's fist and Chad quickly blew on it, hoping it would ease the pain.

"I'm going to do something really nice for you." Blossom told him. "I'm going to act like this never happened." She said coolly before walking away.

Brick glared and grabbed him up by his shirt collar. "Try another stunt like that, and I _will_ kill you. Understand?"

Chad gulped. "Y-yes."

"Good." Brick slammed his head back into the concrete. He caught up with Blossom. "Well, I'm going home…"

"Wait. I wanna talk to you." Blossom said, holding him back by his hand.

Brick blinked. "What is it?"

Blossom shuffled her feet. "Um… well… Why did you help me back there?"

Brick blushed to the point he turned crimson. "Well… you know… What are friends for?"

Blossom nodded, understanding. "But, you went throught that much trouble just for me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. For some reason, whenever you're in danger, I feel as though it's my job to protect you. I feel like I should be the one saving you. I feel like I should always be by your side. I feel like I should be the one to always care for you. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess you could say… I've fallen for you. And I don't ever want to lose you."

That's when Blossom's breath caught. She didn't breathe for about 40 seconds. Brick turned to glance over. He looked at her, puzzled as to why she was turning blue. "Oh my god! Blossom, breathe! You have to _breathe_!" He yelled at her, trying to get her out of the clouds by shaking her.

Blossom's lungs gave in and she took in breaths quickly and deeply. "I-I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I actually heard you saying that you actually liked me more like… um… you know… no, not like, more like _love_…"

Brick gulped, trying to keep his feet in the place they were right now and not run away. "You heard correctly."

Blossom's mouth dropped open.

He cleared his throat. "What do you say, Blossom, will you—"

"NOOOOO!" Dexter came running toward them frantically.

Blossom blinked. "Dexter!" "Dorkster…" Brick mumbled just like Drake and Josh say "Megan".

"Don't go out with him, Blossom! He can't make you happy! I mean… LOOK AT HIM!" Dexter looked over Brick with distaste.

Brick glared back. "I feel the love too, Dorkster." Brick said sarcastically.

"I can make you happy." Dexter told her.

"Eep!" Blossom exclaimed when she was suddenly in Dexter's arms. She froze. Dexter was holding her so close to her. And he was holding on pretty tight.

Brick coughed. "Ahem!"

"Do not go with Hoodlum. I'm the only one who can make you happy. He could never—"

"AHEM!" he coughed louder.

Dexter glared at Brick. "What, Hoodlum, you're ruining me and Blossom's moment of bliss."

Brick's eyebrow twitched. "She hasn't even told you whether or not she likes you."

Dexter blinked. "Fine then, Blossom, tell Hoodlum that you like me, and not him." Dexter ordered Blossom, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

Blossom blinked. "I—"

"No, tell _him_ that you like _me._" Brick said, grabbing Blossom's other arm.

"Uh… you see—"

Blossom was jerked by her arm over toward Dexter. "Tell him how you really feel."

"Well—"

"Yeah, Blossom, tell him." Brick glared at Dexter.

"STOP!" Blossom yelled. The two let go of her arms. "Don't I get to say who I actually _really_ like?" Blossom glared at the two.

Brick and Dexter blinked. Once. Twice.

"I haven't even decided who I like _more_! Why don't you give me some time to think!" Blossom yelled, grabbing her head. "You guys are giving me a migraine!"

Brick and Dexter looked at each other and nodded.

Blossom looked back up. "Ok, I promise, I'll have a decision by tomorrow. But, until then, please… just… wait."

Brick and Dexter nodded.

Dexter went to Blossom and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Blossom's heart was suddenly beating very fast.

Brick patted her on the head. "Whichever one of us you pick, I just want you to be happy."

Blossom's heart skipped a beat.

The two left Blossom alone, to give her some space. She sighed. _It's been a long day._ She went off to her home.

"I'm home…" Blossom announced when she opened the door.

"Blossom! Are you ok!? You're home really late! It's already 3:30!" Bubbles exclaimed, hugging her sister. "I was so worried. Buttercup was too, but she's just denying it."

"I was not!" Buttercup yelled and crossed her arms.

"Thanks girls. Come on, I need to tell you what happened today." Blossom told them as she lead her sisters upstairs.

_About 10 minutes later…_

"It's about freaking time!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom blinked. "You knew?"

"Blossom, even _Bubbles_ knew. That's pretty sad." Buttercup told her.

Blossom's jaw dropped. "And you guys didn't think to tell me!?"

Bubbles sighed. "How _were_ we supposed to tell you? 'Oh, Blossom, Brick and Dexter are so in love with you that their fighting to the death over you! Just wanted to let you know!'" Bubbles said sarcastically.

Blossom pouted.

"Besides, if we _had_ to tell you, that would prove how big of a pansy those two are." Buttercup told Blossom, shrugging.

How long has this been going on?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup huffed. "Like, _forever_."

"I lost count of the months." Bubbles sighed.

Blossom's jaw dropped again. "_That_ long?"

"Actually, they've liked you for years, they've just never fought it out until now." Buttercup said.

Blossom groaned and fell back on her pink bed. "How am I supposed to choose!? Will you guys help me think of a way?"

"Sorry, Blossom, but it's not our decision to make." Bubbles said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, the decision is for your heart!" Buttercup placed her hands on her chests dramatically.

"Get out!" Blossom exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Buttercup. She managed to dodge the pillow.

"Missed me!" she called as she got up from her ducking position. That was when Blossom nailed Buttercup in the face with a textbook. "… Ow… Ok, ok, leader girl, sorry."

Blossom sighed and laid down on her bed. She fell into a dream.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to be in a room that wasn't hers. She looked around. The walls were all chrome and the room was filled with very fancy looking gadgets. "What is this place?" Blossom said to herself.

"Computer!" Dexter's voice rang through the whole place.

Blossom gasped. Dexter was so… small! He looked like he was only 8! "What's going on?" Blossom went up to small Dexter. Dexter showed no sign of response. She looked at him confused. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Dexter? Why are you so tiny?"

Suddenly the door behind them was kicked down. And standing there, was Brick, also rather small. He had his arms crossed as he leaned casually on one of Dexter's inventions as if he had come in here all the time. "What up, Dorkster?" His hair was no longer short like it was before, it was still a little long, but not as long as before.

Dexter sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Geez, just when I thought I was done with nicknames when Mandark moved away… Now I have to deal with you bursting in everyday?"

Blossom blinked. The two didn't seem to notice her. Brick rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, Dorkster, you love it when I call you Dorkster."

Dexter sighed again. "Well? What is it, Brick?" Dexter asked, not moving from his spot as he continued to screw in a bolt.

"Nothing much." Brick said, picking up a disc and twirled it on his finger. "Just, there are three girls who are moving here. I hear they're pretty famous or something. I think they said they were famous florists or something?" Brick said, dropping the disc on the floor. "Oops."

Dexter fumed. "You dropped my vector disc again! Geez, Brick, how many times am I going to have to fix it!?" Dexter shouted at him. He picked up the disc off the floor. "Anyway, how can florists be famous?"

"I dunno, some lady was saying something about Flowerfluff Girls. Or something along those lines." Brick said, picking up something up and throwing it up in the air.

Dexter quickly snatched the item that Brick had taken. "Flowerfluff Girls? What else did the lady say?"

Brick scratched his head. "Um… something about… man, I can't remember, she was kinda far away."

Dexter shrugged. "Why don't we go check it out?I'm bored, so let's go find the truth of these 'famous florists'."

Brick got off of the mechanism he was sitting on. "Ok then, let's go."

Blossom followed them outside. _They thought we were florists?_ Blossom thought to herself. She blinked. _I didn't know they were such close friends…_

* * *

"Brick, are you sure the lady said they lived somewhere around here?" Dexter asked Brick who was floating with his hands behind his head.

Brick shrugged. "Ya, this house." He pointed.

"Well, c'mon, maybe we can finally get rid of your fear of cooties." Dexter snickered to himself.

"Hey, shut up!" Brick told him angrily. "You would be scared too if you knew that even the slightest bit of cooties would make you explode!"

"That doesn't make sense though, Butch and Boomer don't seem to have problems if they play with my sister. Perhaps they're actually more mature than you?" Dexter said, mocking Brick.

Brick huffed. "Butch? That skirt-chaser more mature than _me_? No, there's justsomething wrong with him." Brick said.

"And Boomer?" Dexter continued.

Brick pursed his lips. "I'm not sure. Ever since we broke away from Him, he's been different."

Dexter thought to himself. "How long has that been now?" Dexter asked.

"Not very long, only like 3 months." Brick told him.

"And for sure, you're good now? No more Rowdyruff bad criminal left in you?" Dexter asked.

"Didn't you already ask?" Brick asked.

"That's a 'duh', isn't it." Dexter mumbled.

"Duh." Brick smirked.

"I don't believe you, sure you don't have any _bad_ in you still?" Dexter asked, looking ahead.

Brick's nose scrunched up as he grinned. "I have enough bad in me to do this!" Brick exclaimed as he grabbed Dexter's head and messed up his hair and gave him noogies.

Dexter laughed. "Ok! Ok! I surrender!" Dexter exclaimed.

Brick smirked. "Who's da man?" Brick asked, still giving him a noogie.

"You are, Brick." Dexter told him.

Only then did Brick let go of poor Dexter. "C'mon, I think I see the moving truck!" Brick exclaimed as he picked up Dexter and flew off toward the truck.

Blossom continued to watch. Who knew that these two were such great friends?

Suddenly, Blossom's dream started to fade and she was sucked into a different image. Brick and Dexter had grown up a little now. They were now probably around 12. Blossom looked at the two. They looked pretty serious.

"For sure, you're moving?" Dexter asked Brick with a sad look.

"Yeah, apparently… But, I'm sure we'll meet again!" Brick exclaimed, trying to smile instead of frown at having to leave his best friend.

Dexter started to cry.

"Hey! Aren't you a guy!? Guys don't cry!" Brick exclaimed.

Dexter wiped away his tears quickly. "I'm not crying! Something just got blown in!" He rubbed at his eyes.

Brick smiled a sad smile. "Take care of her. And, you know, when I come back, if she's not yours, I won't hesitate in taking her away from you!" Brick told him.

Dexter laughed slightly. "Bring it on, Brick. But, let's try and stay friends, no matter what." Dexter said. He held his hand out.

Brick looked at Dexter's hand and took it. They clasped their hands together, loosened their grip to pull apart and punched their fist together. "Goodbye."

Brick grinned. "Not goodbye. See ya later, Dorkster."

Dexter grinned back. "Later, _Hoodlum._"

With that, Brick had flown off into the sky, leaving a red streak behind him. Dexter looked at the night sky and waved goodbye to the streak. "DON'T EVER FORGET ME, HOODLUM!" Dexter yelled at the top of his lungs.

The scene was quite heart breaking to watch. "They'd liked me for so long… even before I even knew them that well." Blossom felt a tear fall down her face. "It wouldn't be fair not to give them my decision!" Blossom exclaimed as she looked at Dexter, then at Brick's fading red streak.

"BLOSSOM!" Suddenly, Blossom was broken out of her dream. "Geez, you sleep like a bear! C'mon, it's time for school!" Buttercup told her.

_Was that all a dream…?_ Blossom thought to herself. She shook her head. _No way, that was too real to be a dream._

Blossom looked at her alarm clock. She only had 10 minutes to get ready. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" Blossom exclaimed, brushing her hair out. Blossom smiled to herself inwardly. She had made her decision. And she was going to tell him.

Blossom ran into the gates with her sisters, breathing heavily. She had to admit, she didn't look as good as she usually did, but hey, what could she do? Blossom caught sight of Dexter.

"Dexter!" she called Dexter.

"What is it, Blossom? Have you made your decision?" Dexter asked.

"Yes." Blossom answered.

I had more stuff on the dream, but I figured it wasn't that important. Anyway, this is the semi-finale (if that's a word.) And I already have the finale finished! Now I just have to work on putting finishing touches! I'll probably add it when I can :D

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Rough Draft of Ending of The Fight For Her Heart

_Previously…_ (For those of you who forgot or those who are too lazy to go back)

_"Dexter!" Blossom called Dexter over._

_"What is it, Blossom, have you made your decision?" Dexter asked._

_"Yes." Blossom answered._

Now…

"Look, Dexter, um…" Blossom took a deep breath. "I really like you, but nothing more as a friend, I'm sorry Dexter, I choose Brick."

Dexter's eyes widened as he looked down at her. Blossom closed her eyes and looked down. Dexter, in a fit of sadness, grabbed her by her shoulders.

"How could you choose Brick over me!? What does he have that I don't!? Is it the superpowers, because if it is, I can bathe in chemical X! Please! I'll do anything!" He screamed desperately.

"No! Dexter, that's not it! It's just… Brick is… to me—"

Dexter cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. "No, Blossom, it's ok. I—I'm happy as long as you are." Dexter said, smiling a sad smile as he reluctantly let go of her shoulders.

Blossom hugged him, she had just broken the heart of a really nice guy, and seeing her was probably killing him, so she hugged him, in a friendly way tightly. Before she let go, one tear fell down from her eye.

"Goodbye…" Blossom said.

"Goodbye…" Dexter said too, those both meant many things, but the worst part, is that it really was goodbye, for good, no possible chance of a relationship.

And Blossom turned around to go find Brick, running in an opposite direction as Dexter walked around aimlessly.

But, she was too late, he had already left from his hiding place from behind a wall and out of earshot after he saw the two. His fists clenched as he let one tear fall from his eyes then violently wiped it away.

_She chose him. I couldn't win, she doesn't love me. What was I thinking, anyway? How could I possibly think that she'd choose a 'bad guy' over him, a good guy, her perfect match. I'm so stupid to believe that I remotely had a chance with her. _Brick closed his eyes and walked away.

_Meanwhile…_

Blossom was searching frantically to find Brick, but she couldn't find him anywhere, so she searched for his brothers, but even they had no idea.

_"Sorry, Leader Girl, but I haven't seen Brick since… well, this morning…" Butch said, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched around him as if he would suddenly appear there. "hope you find him though." Butch continued. Boomer nodded._

_Stupid Brick, where could he be? He couldn't have left or something, I mean leaving only one day after confessing? Ah! There he is!_ Blossom went running toward the tree that Brick was sitting under.

"Hey! I've been trying to call and text you! Where were you? I have to tell you something!" Blossom exclaimed excitedly, already smiling as she imagined his happy reaction and the hug that they would share.

Brick looked away. _"Me and Dexter are going out now! I hope you have a happy life Brick!"_ He thought bitterly as he refused to face her.

"Well, anyway, like I said, I wanted to say that—"

"Good for you… later." Brick said, getting up and leaving a very confused Blossom.

Blossom looked after him, puzzled. She ran to catch up with him. "Brick? Did you hear me? I said I wanted to tell you—"

"You know what, I don't really care anymore. Have a happy life with…" He struggled to say the name. "_Dexter_." He said giving her a fake smile.

Blossom laughed, but not a real laugh, kind of like a laugh that says "I can't believe you're saying that". "You're joking right? Ah-ah, you almost got me there! But, I think I should still tell you that—"

"Did _you_ hear me? I said _Have a happy life with Dorkster, _meaning, _leave me out of it_." Brick said and started to walk away again.

Blossom stopped in her tracks, he had _never_ spoken to her that way… "YOU LIAR!" she yelled, her eyes closed tight since she yelled so loud.

Brick stopped in his path.

"MEN ARE THE WORST! ALWAYS LYING TO PEOPLE LIKE ME! Why do you always do such things? You say things that make our hearts flutter, then you just break them into tiny little pieces that can never be put back together! All those things you said to me, did it mean… nothing? Nothing at all? Now, I see, all those words were lies! You don't care about me. You never fell for me. You don't want to protect me. You don't want to be with me always. Hell, you don't even want to be NEAR me!" Blossom started to cry as she could barely keep her eyes open, her teeth clenched a little to stop her heavy breathing.

Brick started walking again.

"JERK! LIAR! YOU'RE THE WORST!" Blossom's tears came full on now, as she went down to hug her knees. She covered her face as the tears kept falling. As she kept crying, flashbacks came to her mind.

_**"S-s-sorry… but you had to admit, it was better than kissing a rock, right?" **_

_Stupid Brick, of course he would say something like that after kissing me._

_**Brick smiled broadly at her. "Blossom."**_

_That's right, that's when he started calling me by my name…_

_**"Fire, fire beats everything."**_

_And of course they played rock, paper, scissors just to have one dance with me. Those idiots…_

_**"You do know that I would've danced with both of you, eventually, you know,"**_

_**"Ya, but I'm really competitive and I didn't want to lose, after all, I am your counterpart… Blossom."**_

_Why am I so stupid?_

_**Brick smiled a sad smile. "Take care of her. And, you know, when I come back, if she's not yours, I won't hesitate in taking her away from you!"**_

_He had even said that when we barely knew each other. Even if I wasn't there to hear it with my own ears. I just _know_ it's real._

_**"Blossom!"**_

_**"Bloss!"**_

_**"Yo, Blossom!"**_

_**"Blo-ossom!"**_

_**"Hey, Blossom?"**_

_You were always there, weren't you?_

_**"Why did you help me?"**_

_**"Well… um… you know… no reason."**_

_**"So, you helped me on a whim?"**_

_**"Well, yeah, I guess. I guess, for some reason, whenever you're in danger, I feel as though it's my job to protect you. I feel like I should be the one saving you. I feel like I should always be by your side. I feel like I should be the one to always care for you. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess you could say… I've fallen for you. And I don't ever want to lose you."**_

_I can't let him go that easily!_

Without giving it a second thought, Blossom got up from her crying position and took off in the air (well not in the air, but she was flying close to the ground and fast) to go find him and tell him that even if he said that, she still had feelings for him. She still cared about him. She still _loved _him. And he wasn't getting away that easily.

"BRICK!"

Brick was driving off in his car with his brothers since the school day finally ended.

"BRICK!"

"Dude, it's Blossom! She's calling out to you!" Butch said, shaking his shoulders.

Brick ignored the two and kept driving. Blossom kept flying after them. "BRICK!"

"Hey! Are you listening? That's Blossom out there!" Butch yelled.

"What about it?"

Butch almost exploded, but Boomer beat him to it. That's right, you read correctly. _Boomer_ beat him to it. _Boomer_ who is quiet and collected. _Boomer_ who has rarely really talked, let alone yelled before. But here he is.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I cannot _believe_ I'm hearing this! How long have you been in love with her? Hmmm? As long as I can remember! You told me you'd always wait for her, but now, your pride is too damn big to even face her! You don't even know for sure if she really chose Dorkster!"

"I saw them—"

"Ya, but did you _hear_ those words come from her mouth?"

Brick started to drive faster.

"Did you ever _see_ them together after that?"

Brick drove so fast it was like against the law no matter where you are to go that fast.

"DO YOU SEE HER RUNNING AFTER YOU!? You waited for her all this time, so wait a little longer." Boomer said when Brick came to a full halt. Why? Because Blossom stood in front of the car, daring them to run her over.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" Brick yelled as he tore/opened the car door.

"If that's what it takes, then yes." Blossom said, eyes focused.

"You… are crazy. You know that?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love."

"Ya, apparently, if they're in love with _Dorkster_."

Blossom looked at him, puzzled.

"All right, lay it on me, I'm prepared for it. C'mon, tell me who you're in love with."

"You."

"What? Liar, you're just saying that to make me feel better, huh? C'mon, tell me."

"YOU."

"LIAR."

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"BULLSH-T, YOU'RE NOT LYING!"

"I'M NOT, BRICK!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what were you doing in the hallway? Hmmm?"

"Brick, you don't understand, we were—"

"Celebrating that you both had me out of your lives?"

"No!"

"I know what I saw!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Brick was sent back by the volume and how intense her voice was getting, even with that slight crack.

"Brick, I broke his heart. I broke the heart of one of the nicest guys out there. I knew he cared about me _so_ much, just as much as you, but… I shattered his heart into tiny little pieces to the point that it will probably take an amazing girl to pick them up and put them back together, I broke his heart to be with you." Blossom sniffed.

Brick stared at her and started to say something, but Blossom cut him off.

"And you just broke my heart, but, I'm willing to let you pick up the pieces and put them back together, because, when a girl's heart gets broken, it's horrible, Brick. It's agonizing and painful and you just can't get through it alone, it's so painful that it's like having a hole in it, and that person who broke it just keeps carving into it to make it worse. But, you can fill that hole that no one else can. Please, Brick, believe me when I say that I chose you. And… believe me when I say I love you."

Brick looked down at the girl in front of him and he saw a completely fragile girl, he knew what would make that half smile into a frown and tears. But, he also knew what would make them into smiles and laughter. Happiness, a new beginning, and probably things that people like him don't deserve.

"I don't deserve you." Brick said under his breath.

Blossom heard him though. "Yes you do! You have every right to—"

She was cut off when he threw his arms around her. "But, I still want you, and I get what I want."

Blossom blinked and hugged back.

**Unknown POV**

"They're happy together." I smiled sadly as I looked away and went back toward my car.

"Um… hi… I'm Sam, I'm new here and I'm going to start coming here tomorrow, would you mind showing me around?" a feminine voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and I never thought that I'd find a red-headed girl as beautiful as Blossom, but here she was, standing in front of me. She had green eyes and long red hair that cascaded down her back. I looked over at the green summer dress she was wearing. It was a little bit against the dress code, but hey, who was complaining? "Sam… Ok, sure, where did you move from?"

"I moved here from Beverly Hills with my friends Clover and Alex, but, they said they don't need a tour, but I just want to look at the amazing science building that I heard about." Sam said.

I smiled, she was just like Blossom, I can live with that, and she looked like she had so much more to her that I can learn about. "Sure. So, do you like comic books?"

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

**Normal POV**

Dexter looked over at Brick and Blossom again.

"Hold on, I have some people I want to meet you." Dexter said, pulling Sam over to Brick and Blossom.

"Dexter!" Blossom exclaimed, happy to see him.

"What up, Dorkster!" Brick exclaimed, grinning at Dexter.

Dexter smiled, glad that things with Brick were back to the way they were four years ago. "Sam, this is Brick, my best friend… and Blossom, his girlfriend."

Blossom smiled. "Nice to meet you." Blossom held a hand out.

"Dorkster you _dog_. Crushing on Blossom then moving on to a new—mmph!" Brick was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't ruin my chance to be with _another_ girl." Dexter hissed to Brick.

Brick nodded. He turned to Sam. "Hey, wanna know some interesting stories about Dexter when he was—"

Dexter laughed awkwardly, cutting Brick off quickly. "Hahaha… I'll see you later, Blossom, I'm gonna show Sam the science building."

"Brick and I will catch up with you later then!" Blossom said, smiling.

Brick looked at Dexter when he turned to face him. Brick held out his hand for Dexter. Dexter grinned. He clasped it, loosened, and punched fists together. "I would've been really mad if you had forgotten." Brick told Dexter.

"Me? Of course not, _Hoodlum._" Dexter said, using the nickname in a friendly way.

Brick grinned. "Good, _Dorkster_." Brick said, using the nickname similarly. Blossom smiled. Now, she knew for sure that the dream _wasn't_ just a dream.

* * *

They waved goodbye to each other. Brick turned to Blossom and hugged her. Blossom eeped again. Brick chuckled at her reaction. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not." Blossom told him, smiling. They were still in each other's embrace, they were leaning closer for a kiss… that is until they heard something from behind a bush.

"I can't see!"

"Ow! Butch stop pushing!"

"Bubbles stop giggling! I can't hear!"

"No! Don't! Stop! Butch!"

CRASH!

And out toppled Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, and Bubbles. Brick glared at his brothers and Blossom glared at her sisters.

"What? Did you honestly think that we would give you privacy _just_ because you walked away? Uh-uh. I don't think so." Bubbles told them with a little attitude.

"Hehe, hi, Brick." Butch said from the top.

"Butch get offa me!" Buttercup yelled from under. "And this is all your fault! It was just getting juicy!"

"I know, Butch, god!" Bubbles added, giggling from underneath Buttercup.

"You're not one to talk Bubbles, I couldn't hear a word because of your 'HEHEHEHE!' Geez, there's only some times when it's cute, and does anyone else want to get off of me!? You're all heavy!" Boomer yelled.

"Boomie! You're talking loudly!" Bubbles exclaimed, smiling.

"Are you kidding? This guy's a chatterbox when you girls aren't around!" Butch exclaimed. "It's like 'talk, talk, talk, talk, talk'! It never ends! You know, now that I think about it, Boomer never _did _talk to girls after we were eight… But I guess he's decided to open up a little."

Boomer looked away. "No, I haven't."

Blossom and Brick laughed, then continued where they left off.

-wolf whistle-

They didn't stop, but Brick did shoo them off with his hand.

The four snickered and walked away.

When they had left, Butch and Buttercup decided to walk, well float above ground. They weren't allowed to fly, unless it was an emergency, ever since they crashed many buildings the last time they raced.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get some ice cream for both of us, what flavor do you want?" Butch asked.

"Mint." Buttercup answered, smiling a little.

"Kay, be right back." Butch said, smiling a little too. Butch walked over to the ice cream lady, smiling slightly. _Maybe… since Brick and Blossom are together… me and Butterbutt will… _Butch shook his head. _I'll think about that later._

_Will what?_

_Oh, just the person I needed to talk to! _Butch said to his conscience.

_Wow, the first time that I'm actually wanted. Anyway, I think what you're thinking is right, after all you _are_ me, in a way._

_Cocky. Just like Brick._

_Yeah, well at least he got the girl. Chew on that._

_Shut up, I can get Butterbutt if I wanted._

Butch took the ice cream cones to Buttercup, who was talking to… MITCH MITCHELLSON!? Butch started to walk faster toward her. "Hey, Butterbutt, I've got the—"

"Sure, Mitch, I'll be your girlfriend!" Buttercup exclaimed happily. There was something in her eyes that Butch had never seen before. Pure enjoyment.

_You were saying?_

_Shut up, this is only the beginning._

* * *

Wait for sequel! Anticipate for Green with Envy, but for now Blossom and Brick are finished! And, as you can tell, this is going to be a ppgxrrb series with rivalry. I don't know, depends on which couple appears cutest to me. Maybe I'll have Buttercup choose neither… lol, no, that would be mean and unfair. Man! I'm running out of good endings D:


End file.
